


Asking Levi out

by tsukinoyoukai



Series: Liege [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, eruri - Fandom
Genre: Canon Universe, Erwin asking Levi out for the FIRST time!, Erwin is still a squad leader, M/M, Romance, letters between them, slow building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinoyoukai/pseuds/tsukinoyoukai
Summary: Erwin wants to discuss a private matter with Levi. And for his surprise, Levi will agree.This story is about the developing of their relationship.*Chap 5, contains explicit content.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [如何正确约会一只利威尔（Asking Levi out）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188710) by [shentu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi's first date.   
> Levi realizes that dating Erwin Smith is quite different than working with him. He also finds interesting how stupid he can be when it comes to sweet things... and such, he doesn't dislike.

Erwin has called for him, so he goes to his office as soon as he has time for it. When he is there, Mike and the squad leader are talking.

“Should I come later?”

“I am leaving soon”. Mike says. Levi then goes in and sits on a couch. Erwin looks at him, then to Mike.

After some minutes Levi realizes he was outdone by sleepiness. “Oi, you should have woken me up.” Erwin answers nothing. “What do you want?” Erwin put his pen down.

“It is a private matter”

“Understood”.

“I would like you to come with me to the city, or the field, whichever you prefer. I was thinking of a good restaurant or a tea house. Might be some walking”.

“Sure”. Erwin looked at him, stern.

"You mean it?”

"Yeah? I don’t understand why I am required to go along with you. Any important girl? A fat ass noble? I am not used to be saving others asses and taking care of those idiots but whatever, if you need help with it, use me”.

”…thought so”. Erwin sighs.

“You look disappointed. I will shut my mouth up so I don’t embarrassed you and your shit”.

"I am asking you out”.

“?” Levi looks perplexed. “Like… we both? Alone?”

“I said it was private, I mean, just, …you can say no; there is no problem if you decide to decline”.

“Want to have sex with me?”

"Yes, N-no. Wait. This is escalating too fast. I… ok. I am attracted to you, like I have not to anyone in a long time, this is not about sex Levi”.

“…So, what is it you want from this?”

“…Getting closer? If this works for you, may be we can go out again someday and if you agree, might be something deeper could surge from this.” 

"Wouldn’t that lead to sex?” Levi frowned. Erwin covered his face. “Fine with me Erwin, I don’t mind walking at your side anyway”.

Erwin looked at him, recovering his composure: “Then, tomorrow at ten hundred, I will meet you at the main gate.”

“Sure”. Levi started walking. Stopped before leaving the office. “Oi Erwin; I will tear off your balls if you put a hand on me and I don’t like it.”

“My pleasure”. He said serious, formally.

“...Actually, use your big hands for something that makes me feel real good”.

Erwin covered his face one more time, embarrassed “Not again”.

Levi smiled softly, amusement in his eyes. “Had no idea you were this fun”. Opened the door. “Let us get along, squad leader Smith”. The door was closed.


	2. First date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly my native language is not English hence I trying my best for not writing blatantly poor, hopefully I will be able to do it properly.  
> Ok, I checked some data for writing this because I like to offer as accurate information as possible yet I might take some liberties. According to ACWNR, Erwin met Levi in the year 844, being named commander in the year 845; this is sad because we just have one year for developing a good relationship, hence I think I will procced to use the time given (might be 6 or 7 months) from the year 844 and some months from the 845.  
> I like in character stories, yet my Erwin is warmer here, allow me such for some time, he’s just an squad leader without the responsibility and guilty of being a commander. For more references, please look at the end autor’s notes.  
> Hope you enjoy my storytelling, thanks for reading ^^

-0500 hours-

The morning was the worst moment of the day. Damn, waking up was such a hard task to accomplish yet, today he was motivated. He got out of the bed and walk to his small wardrobe, took out a clean t-shirt, and his uniform. He left the room and walk to the communal showers, it was early hence few people were there; the water was cold, just as it had been since he joined the Survey corps.

Mike was already there, under a shower. “How was it?” he asked quietly.

“Didn’t understand, thought I was asking for his protection,” Mike chuckled softly. “I had to clarified my intentions and he suddenly asked if I want to have sex with him.” Mike knew of Erwin’s disinterest when it came to women or men, he had barely known of people Erwin had got interested in since his years as cadet. However, they both kept Erwin’s private life secluded.

“Well you certainly want to,” He did not care if Erwin liked a girl or a boy, it was such a ridiculous idea to focus on such, they didn’t know if they would live enough, so, why to worry about such? The world might not be that comprehensive though, that’s why Erwin never expressed his indifference about the gender for his paring, “don’t you?”

Erwin smiled, “I feel attracted to him, but I would not dare to ask for such, and we barely know each other, Mike.”  

They had breakfast in the Survey corps’ dinner room, poor breakfast as always, although this was important. Erwin gave a look to one of the room’s corners, where Levi and some guys from his same barrack were eating. At some point Levi looked back, Erwin suppressed a smile. The smaller man kept looking back, as if he was showing how little intimidation he felt —even when Erwin never tried such—, suddenly another guy called the black-haired man. Levi turned back to his companion, who smiled hugely while talking about just they knew what.

“Is he mad at you?” Mike asked.

“Don’t think so. He simply felt someone was looking at him and turned to confirm it.” Erwin bit his bread, “I am glad he is getting along with other members.”

“Oh, Theodore? He’s a clean freak, just like Levi.”

“Never thought I will ended up with two persons like such in my squad,” he looked at Mike “and you surviving both of them also.”

Mike smiled. “We’re the free of smells-squad, Erwin.” tasted his food, “I have enjoyed being in your squad.”

“Soon enough Mike, you will have your own squad, trust me.”

“Ah? Could it be our commander has said something about it?”

“Who knows.”

“You’re the worst.” Mike said before pouting.

“Indeed.”

-0900 hours-

The day kept going just as usual, he simply made some paper work for killing time until 1000 hours, which was the stablished time for his errand along Levi.

Erwin had asked commander Shadis for one of his free days with anticipation so he only had to change his clothes after breakfast. He took his belts off, changed his pants and put on a black jacket on him… took it off, a brown one was chosen instead; more informal, more casual… how old was he again?

Levi closed the book Theodore has lent. While they went training as usual, he had just stayed in the barracks waiting until the accorded hour. Levi thought Erwin was a strange man, his day-off was on Tuesday, hence Erwin clearly had made arrangements for coincide with his. That was a hassle in his opinion.

Observed his clothes on the bed. Started removing his uniform.

-0940 hours, Main gate-

Levi observed the tall man there, sat on a barrel until he noticed him and stood up.

“You’re more punctual than I expected you to.” Mike said, “I thought you will bring something better.”

“I don’t have civil clothes apart from these,” Levi was wearing the exact same attire he had worn when his encounter with the survey corps had happened in the underground, “What do you want?”

Mike sniffed, “Thought you will not accept his invitation, I am concerned.”

“Why? Am I stepping on your territory or something?” Mike smiled.

“Fuck no, best friends; I can say he is good-looking and that, but definitely not my thing.”

“Neither mine.” Mike glared. Levi looked behind him, where he could see Erwin coming, “I don’t really mind it, I have no preference.”

“Fine, because it would not be nice to be mocked.” Mike didn’t have to turn back, he smelled Erwin, “Because that guy is very particular, hardly ever his attention is caught… Therefore, I will hate to break your face, small man”.

“No, you won’t.” Levi replied, “But you will not stand a chance, fucking giant.”

They stared at each other until Erwin stood by Mike’s side. “Am I late? I was confident my time was right.” Erwin looked for the watch in the main gate.

“No idea what you mean, I am here because I am gonna receive some provisions, changed positions with Nanaba.” Mike said immediately.

So, it was like that; that was the fake reason Zacharias was there, Levi thought.

“Don’t skip training.” Erwin said with a stern face.

“Hell, no, I won’t. Don’t mess with me, squad leader.”

Erwin and Levi left the survey corps’ headquarters and walk for some minutes, once they were far enough Erwin started talking about how his day had been until that moment. He also stated he wanted to support a particular plan of Hange.

“She had told me about it, the titan capturing shit, right?”

“It’s rather dangerous.”

“She said you will speak for her.”

“I do. It’s not working as good as I would like to, but I think that her ideas are good ones, might be too risky, however, we will not achieve our goals if we don’t take big risks.” Levi looked at him. “Sorry, am I boring you?”

“Why would you care about it?”

“Why?” Erwin looked at him, confused, “I thought that’s pretty obvious, but clearly it’s not.”

Levi stayed silent for a moment, then simply stopped looking. “If you are worried about me being bored, shouldn’t I care for what you think about my clothes?” Levi shrugged, “and that’s not happening, Erwin.”

Erwin was wearing informal clothes, yet it was clearly in better state and looks than his, “But that’s because you probably don’t own anything different from the uniform, right?” they keep walking, some wagons passed by, probably the provisions Mike was waiting in the main gate. “You don’t waste your salary, then I assume it’s normal for you to own not a lot yet.”

Levi stopped. “Are you saying I have a salary?”

Erwin’s face change to surprise, “You didn’t know?”

“I am here because you captured me, right? And the citizenship and that shit is just for cover up my actions in the underground.” Levi frowned.

“…Damn it Levi, I am sorry, you were supposed to be instructed by Flagon about that.” Levi remembered the squad leader who ‘trained’ Isabel, Farlan and himself when they entered the survey corps. “He was supposed to tell you about how to get your payment, where you could get medical attention, and where was the provisions store, there can get tobacco and jam there with better prices than outside the camp.”

“The fucki—,” but he was dead now, wasn’t he? “He simply brought our uniforms, told us to keep the barrack clean and told us where the training field was.”

Erwin showed an indifferent face, as usual, “I see,” he was used to that face, the common calmed Erwin Smith, “my mistake, I should have instructed the three of you, I apologize. Please let me tell you everything while we arrive to the city.” Suddenly Erwin realized something, “Levi, since I was the one who asked you out, allow me to pay for everything.”

“Ah? Why? I still have money.”

“But didn’t you say you were not receiving your salary?”

“I brought it from the underground.”

What? It has been 5 months since he had entered the survey corps and 4 since his friends had died, just how much did he…? “I thought you all were inspected?” Levi observed him unconcerned.

“You are not good at it,” they kept walking, “many places where to hide money and stuff”.

Stuff he had said, Erwin smiled, “Teach me where later, it can be handy.”

“Ah, do you have something to hide?” Levi looked at a dog running after some children. “You’re like a fucking saint, what do you want to hide?” Levi turned his face up, realizing the melancholic expression Erwin had on his face.

“A saint, uh?” Levi didn’t know why, but didn’t want to ask about it. He opted for a better way to finish it.

“Yeah, saint Erwin Smith.”

They kept walking for probably an hour, not like they really care about it. Erwin explained him what he need to know and how to report irregularities if encountered any. Finally arrived to the city inside Trost district, kept walking, looking for a place Erwin had said was good enough. When they arrived to the small establishment Levi observed the doorbell which rang when Erwin opened the door. Once inside a young pretty lady went directly to Erwin and started talking, she clearly knew him.

A _lady-killer_ , Levi assumed; neither care nor were amazed.

The woman finally gave a table, beside some plants and close to a window with a lovely curtain. They were given the menu, Levi observed the names of the food, and their prices… it was ridiculous, he had brought money of course but it was stupid to pay so much for food, and the place was not that clean, it was a regular place, wasn’t it? Then why the hell would he pay so much for food? Why the hell would he spent so much money just for a fucking meal?

“Is something the matter?” Erwin asked once he saw Levi frowning with disdain.

“No,” Of course there was! What the heck!? “I will have a lemon infusion”. Erwin observed the menu, then Levi.

“But why? Don’t you like black tea?”

“Well, I want an infusion now.” Levi stated while watching the waitress leave a cup of tea in another table. He did not realize, but Erwin was watching the exact direction, sharp blue eyes sparkling with diversion.

“I see, well I will take rose black tea,” Levi looked for the price of such. “it’s really good, not too flowery but a good blend definitely”.

“It must be, if you’re paying that for it.”

“I don’t waste my money usually, if I must pay for something, that will be food and once in a while good clothes.” he observed Levi, “May I ask something from you.”

“Ah?”

“I invited you because I am so interested in you that couldn’t cease myself of asking you out anymore. Consequently, I will be happy to pay for something you’re really thrilling to taste instead of the humble food we are forced to eat daily.”  

“Erwin, are you stupid?”

“Of course not. But this restaurant is just a humble one, I reassure you food here has good prices, I have eaten in Sina’s restaurants a few times —of course it’s not me who pays; I had been offered to accompany high rank soldiers quite rarely— they the best food I have eaten in a very long time yet I wouldn’t be happy to pay for it.”

“Your point?”

“Take what’s offered when you’re not conditioned for it. You have made me happy by simply accepting my invitation, please help yourself.”

“…I really won’t pay back.” Levi said glaring at Erwin, who simply smiled back.

They ordered food, and to Erwin’s surprise, even when Levi has stated he would definitely order whatever he wanted, his main dish consisted in a salad. “Don’t you appetize a steak?” Erwin asked. Levi opened his mouth, he was prepared to insult Erwin back, but he suddenly closed it and asked for a steak with steamed vegetables and pepper sauce.

Erwin also order a steak, buttered vegetables and mushrooms. He also ordered a soup and a salad for Levi (who denied quickly but was ignored by Erwin). “Bring red wine.”. The lady went back to the kitchen.

“Are you fucking insane? I feel like I am ripping you off.”

“Calm down,” Levi was really upset, “I come here on regular, I save money for eating like this once in a while, there’s nothing wrong with it.”

“You’re fucking insane.”

“Just enjoy it Levi, food is something you should not be so unwilling to pay for.”

“I will rather steal it.” Erwin leaned over his own hands, now over the table, waiting.

“Nowadays, you don’t have to, your salary must be enough for eating here once in a while since you’re not sending money back to your family,” Levi was about to speak, “many soldiers do but since we have none, we can save the money for ourselves. Having a good meal is worthy.”

“So, you have been saving your money for years and your main expenses are food?”

“Food, clothes and some other luxuries, but just a little... I think I deserved them.”

“Fuck… down there, we would never spend this much in food, it’s ridiculous. This is as expensive as medicine down there.” Erwin looked at him. “Does that bread have an extra cost?”

“I see, then that’s why you’re so unwilling to pay.” he put the bread basket closer to Levi, “No, that bread you have already paid for,” Levi took some bread and butter, then started eating; It was quite different from the one he was given in the survey corps dinner room, really, really different: soft and fresh.

Once they were served, they ate; food was delicious and he was not certain if it was just surface’s food or if it was because military provisions were poor but he was resolved to something, just like Erwin had suggest: Enjoying the damn food.

He had eaten meat before, not like this but he had.

“How is it?”

“Not bad,” Erwin didn’t say anything more, simply kept eating, “thank you.”

“On the contrary.”

“I will invite you once,” Erwin opened his eyes with surprised, but sooner he hid it and simply close them, focusing on eating.

“I am looking forward to it.”

They kept speaking of casual things, Levi didn’t believe Erwin when he said he had drunk beers and cheap alcohol. At some point, Levi promised going with him, Mike and other soldiers to drink sometime.

They heard some soldiers laughed “Tch,” Levi observed them walk towards the exit, “Military police here in Trost?”

“Probably visiting family or on an errand.” Erwin didn’t mind them, drank from his cup.

“Erwin!” three soldiers went to his table, the squad leader smiled politely at the men who were beside his table. “Man, look at you, you’re fucking huge now.”

“What the heck? He always was like this.”

“But he was not this tall back then, was he?”

“Uhm,” a black bearded man interrupted them, “I have been seen this guy for a while and he has not change that much, you simply have not seen him because you’re not leaving Sina if possible.”

“Ey Nile,” Erwin looked him, “how have you been?”

“Good!” Nile smiled, “I am glad you’re fucking alive yet.”

“I am not an easy kill,” Erwin said.

One of the soldiers patted Erwin’s back, “Man, it’s so bad you prefer the survey corps, there is tons of sugar inside Sina,”

Erwin smiled at the comment, “Sugar is a miracle, I swear.”

“On the good side of it,” another soldier spoke “you’re not there to ruin our missions during the night.”

“You still hold a grudge against me?”

“Hell no, but that girl was mine, then you had to start talking.”

“But I quit when you told me to.”

“Who cares? All she was doing after you quit was asking about you, the whole fucking night, dude.”

_“So, I was right, a lady-killer,”_ Levi observed the men uninterested.

“Erwin, I will pay for your meal,” suddenly offered the bearded man.

“No need for that,” the dark-haired man was about to insist, “Nile.”

The man didn’t say anything more. Two of the soldiers where now watching at Levi, “Hi, I am Thomas Sögren, sorry for not introduce myself, the emotion of reencounter this bastard overwhelmed me.”

“I am Anthony Breaud.”

“Nile Dok.”

Levi observed the three of them, he could make an escape if needed, he was certain, even without 3DMG, “Levi.”

“Nice to meet you.” Anthony simply say. Nile observed the guy, he had seen his face somewhere, he was certain. Some soldiers by the exit called them, “Oh shit, true, we have to meet commander Pixis,” the red-haired guy turned to Erwin, “Guess who is ascended to commander this year?”

“You are not, that’s for certain,” they laughed.

“Damn you, don’t make fun of me,” he looked at Nile, “although it’s true. That fucking lucky man is getting the job.” Erwin observed his friend from his trainee days.

“Congratulations Nile.”

“Thank you. This is good for my family also.”

“Best regards to Marie and your sons,” Erwin said before they were called again. “I think you should go now.”

“Yeah, yeah.” the soldier called Thomas spoke to Levi, “Hey, don’t let this guy blackmail you, he’s a smart fox.”

“True, he’s dangerous as hell.”

“Don’t say that, I am not blackmailing him: we’re on a date,” Erwin clarified quickly; the two soldiers laughed, exception for Nile.

“Your humor is always the worst, Erwin,” they started walking, leaving Nile there.

“Humor, uh?” Nile observed Erwin’s bright eyes, “A joke truly?” he observed Levi, definitely not what he would expected from Erwin, especially since Marie. Nile sighed, “Who cares,” he started walking, “I will bring you to the military police Erwin, I need a really good captain there.” Levi opened his mouth, as if he had been offended… somehow.

If Erwin quit, then he quit.

He had not stay in the survey corps for working with Shadis.

He will not fucking stay.

“That’s not happening, my old friend,” Nile turned back. “I will die outside there, sooner or later, but I am grateful to you, for thinking of me for such a position.”

“Damn it, I will send the papers, and you will decide then. With our salary, you will enjoy yourself truly; Sina’s food is quite better than here. And since you are still good-looking, I am pretty sure you will get a gorgeous wife,” Erwin smiled.

“There is nothing wrong with the food here.” Levi suddenly said, glaring at Nile.

The man glared back, “Erwin deserves best,” he looked at his friend from his youthful days “than being titan food.”

 

Once Nile left, Levi took a look of a relaxed Erwin, who was drinking more of his wine.

“Who’s titan food? Fucking pussy beard,” he heard Erwin coughed.

The squad leader hit his chest repeatedly, then drink a little more of wine, “Pardon me?”

“I said he’s a fucking pussy beard,” suddenly Erwin laughed, trying his best to suppress it.

“Good grief! What a name!” he covered his mouth, “Mike will love it!” Levi observed Erwin tried to stop laughing.

He had assumed such before, but now he was certain, Erwin Smith was quite different from the squad leader under he had been training for the last months.

They finished their meal, Erwin called for the waitress and they both asked for tea.

“I will have strawberry cake,” the blonde required.

“Uh?” Levi looked at Erwin confused, “Cake?”

“Oh right, do you want any? I can recommend chocolate definitely, I would have it but today I really want strawberry.” Levi denied, “And what about cookies?” Just what kind of man was Erwin Smith? He had just eaten so much and he still wanted more? “Do you like sweets? If you don’t, might be lemon pie will be a better option.”

That was the meaning behind the military police’s officers’ comment about sugar. “I don’t want any.” Erwin Smith fucking loved sugar.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” After the dessert was served, Levi observed Erwin ate, he looked really stupid and happy. “So, you like sweet and stuff?”

“That’s utterly true.” Levi kept watching, “Do you really don’t want to have a piece?” Levi denied, and focused on his tea.

“Those guys…” Levi suddenly said, “They didn’t believe you, I am not surprised, you don’t look like it.”

“Like what?” Erwin cleaned his mouth properly.

“Like the type of guy who would invite another guy.” Erwin took a sip of his tea.

“I simply don’t care about gender, I see nothing wrong with it.” Erwin looked at Levi, “What about you?”

“To be honest, I haven’t feel attracted to anyone or anything ever. Plus, down there you don’t really care about useless things. But usually there is a pattern in this kind of people, you don’t look like them.”

“Do you look like something in particular?”

“I don’t think so, but I am used to be taken for the type of man who’s interested in men. I am short tempered about it.” he drank his tea “When I said I would tear off your balls if you put a hand on me and I didn’t like it, I meant it, Erwin.”

Erwin smiled, “I took it seriously, believe me.”

“You better do, because I am aware I am fucking short but I am not helpless; some dudes have already paid for his insistence.” Levi suddenly took his tea’s spoon and stole a small piece of Erwin’s cake. “Theodore and I found some dudes fucking in the barracks,” Erwin thought of speaking, but prefer to kept quiet, “Theodore told them to leave or look for a better place, otherwise he would report them, he was freaked out. When he asked me what I thought about it, I said I didn’t care; he told me he did not like it, but he would keep quiet because in the survey corps you live so little that you should do your best for enjoying your life.”

“I see,” Theodore was part of his squad yet that kind of issue was not important for him, it was unrelated to fighting abilities.

“No, you don’t.” Levi suddenly said, “You don’t care? What others will say about you if they discover you fooling around with me?” Erwin kept silent, “Don’t you have a good position now? Hange told me once that you’re probably the one to become the next commander,” Levi shrugged, “I am just your soldier, I have nothing to lose really.”

“Levi,” Erwin gave him a severe look “I don’t give a fuck about what people think about me.” Levi’s grey eyes focus on him.

“…Interesting.” Levi leaned against his right hand once he finished his tea, “So you can say ‘fuck’ after all?”

Erwin gave a confused look, frowning, “What? Of course I can, why do you say something like that?”

“I am just saying,” Levi moved his left hand, with the tea spoon he took another small piece of Erwin’s cake “that you’ve become a bit of attractive right now, squad leader Smith.”

When they finally finished, they started walking again. They visited some book stores and also some cleaning supplies stores; Erwin was the right hand of commander Shadis so Levi insisted that he should know about better cleaning supplies and better prices for them. Erwin reassured he was not in charge of the finances yet he would do his best for getting the officer in charge buy some of the supplies Levi had suggested.

Erwin visited a tailor shop so he could ask for an estimate cost for fixing some of his shirts’ buttons. Levi observed the place, prices were higher than expected, but he had just realized everything in the surface was over-priced, even if the quality was definitely better than in the underground. He saw some cravats, they were different from his, which was actually a rag of enough good quality and he had made into a cravat.

“Is anything of your interest?”

“No.”

“Sorry for making you come along, but I am really bad at sewing.”

“Have you lost all the buttons?”

“Some of them, but there is no use in buying them, like I said, I am pathetic with sewing and Mike is terrible also… Hange is not an option either.” Levi said nothing. He could fix them with no problem but he has no reason to. Additionally, fixing his squad leader buttons would be awkward somehow; he had fixed buttons before, he even fixed Farlan’s and Isabel’s but Erwin was neither of them.

Once they were out he observed Erwin looked at the paper in his hand, denying.

“Too expensive?”

“It makes no sense.” Erwin sighed, “This is just because commander Shadis want me to have even buttons, it will look wrong if I have uneven ones.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“It is.”

“Then he can pay for it, let him know.” Levi said. Erwin smiled back at that. “Right, you have your own salary.”

“I can pay for it, I just don’t want to,” he put the paper in his pocket “I will deal with my own shirts, and nobody looks at my socks, which means I keep them as they are.”

“Socks also? What the fuck do you do that you tear your own socks?”

“In my defense, they are high quality socks,” Levi looked at him “and my shirts are also fine, I would rather buy some candies and cigarettes.”

“You’re like a stupid child.”

“What, why?”

“Because.” No, he would not say a word. He will not fix his stupid clothes.

No.

Definitely not.

They kept walking until a fresh bread’s smell was in the air, Levi walked toward the bakery. He saw some pastries exhibited. “They are fresh young man! Would you want some?” Levi asked for the price. Erwin observed Levi return to his side sooner than expected.

“Would you like some, Levi?”

“Fuck it, no, never.” the shorter man started walking in the opposite direction, Erwin observed the pastries but followed Levi, “Oi, Erwin.”

“Yes?”

“Why don’t you ask one of your women to fix your clothes?” Erwin frowned.

“My women?”

“You’re a lady-killer, aren’t you?” he shrugged “You should take what you are offered, right?”

“I am not a lady-killer,” he said naturally “and I am not interested, if I asked that of whoever they will started thinking they have any kind of right over me, I am not willingly giving myself for sewing.”

“Oh.”

“And your suggestion is quite unfitting, I have already stated that I am interested in you.”

“Right.”

 They walk while speaking of information about both of them, also about Erwin’s formation and how Levi thought it could be improved. He amazed Erwin actually was willing to receive some feedback about it and how positive he was about criticism.

Erwin suddenly changed direction, Levi followed him until they arrived to a small shop. “What’s this?”

“A tea shop.”

“Looks expensive.”

“It’s expensive.”

“Fuck, it’s ridiculous expensive then.”

Erwin started walking inside, “But it’s worthy, they have tea from the inner walls, and I have been a customer for a long, long time so I got usually a discount. The owner´s older son was my friend also.”

“Had an argument?”

“Missing on an expedition,” he said softly. He entered the shop and went directly to the counter; there, a middle age man saluted, just as a soldier. Levi understood then, the man probably had retired from service.

“Long time no see, Erwin.” the man was preparing some tins, “You’re taking the usual blends?”  

“No, this time I want some flowery black tea blending, also blue tea and cinnamon infusion.”

Levi observed the store, smell deeply. It was so good. The place was clean (could be cleaner, but it was not bad), the essences properly preserved and the wooden boxes classified properly. He turned at Erwin who was still talking with the man, he saw a black box with pretty cursive on it: “Earl Grey”.

He got closer, closer enough that the older man noticed him. “How much?” Levi asked.

“Good afternoon, sir, which one do you mean?”

“Earl Grey.”

“21 silver coins for 3.56 oz.”

“Are you fuc-?” he stopped. He remembered how many coins he had on him: 15. Maybe if he asked for less... but tins were 3.56 oz. even in the black market.

“We will take it, Morrie.” Erwin said. “Forget the blue tea.”

“Haha, you’ve been saving money again?”

“Always. Luxuries are something I am willing to pay for,” he looked back at Levi “you know it well.”

“You should get a nice woman instead of spending your money like this, not that my business is complaining though!”

“I am dating someone nowadays.”

“Really? Bring her once in a while.”

“I am with him now.” Levi observed Erwin, what the heck was he doing? “His name is Levi.”

“Erwin, even if my son told me about how wicked you could be, I don’t think you should go around talking such,” Morrie looked at Levi “People is not that comprehensible, got it? Think about you position.”

“Morrie, I am nothing more than a squad leader, and I am 33. I don’t think people care about my sexual life.”

“Oi,” Levi glared at Erwin. “We are nothing like that.” the taller man nodded.

“Right, I apologize,” he turned back to Morrie, who was packing the tea, observing them. “I asked him out, but we are not a couple or similar, this might work or not.” Morrie gave him the same look a father would gave.

“I still don’t approve.” Erwin smiled at that, Morrie shrugged. “Ey young gentleman, don’t you dare to mistreat this good man. Erwin is a full-grown man yet he is full of dreams, just like a stubborn child.”

“Ah??” Levi gasped.

“Don’t say that, Morrie.” Levi gave a quickly look to Erwin, realizing he was embarrassed.

“Don’t dare to tell me what I can say and what I cannot.” the old man gave him a paper bag, “I am gonna give you a little extra of this Grey earl, just because I know you’re gonna drink it with grumpy Levi, sir.” the aforesaid glared at him.

Once they were out, they walked in silence. They stopped several streets later, Erwin called a coach to take them to the survey corps headquarters.

Erwin smelled the tea, gave a look at Levi. “Here, this is for you.”

“I don’t fucking want it.”

“Why not?”

“Because you paid for it,” Levi bitterly said “It’s yours.”

“Levi, it’s a gift,” he extended it to Levi again “for coming with me. Maybe you will accept coming with me again another time?”

“Fuck you, I don’t need it. What are you trying to do? Giving me the tea so I accept? Are you that desperate?” Erwin tilted his head, “You already paid for my food, I don’t need your gift. I was about to ask the old man to sell me half of the tin, I could have paid for that,” he looked across the window “But you had to step in, messing with it, between my tea and me.”

Erwin gave a soft look, “Then, what about you pay me for half of it?” Levi gazed back. “Then it’s not a gift and we both got a pretty good tea.”

Levi kept still for a moment, “I want the tin.”

“Sure.”

“The tea is not going to be properly preserve without the tin.”

“I have empty ones in my room, not this tea but that will do.”

“It will ruin the leaves fragrance.”

Erwin smiled, “I don’t have your fine taste for tea, Levi. I will survive.”

“Erwin, are you mocking at me?”

The squad leader denied, “It’s is you who have got the idea I am a man with expensive tastes, I am but an ordinary man who saves enough money for some luxuries, that’s all.”

“Tch,” Levi crossed his legs “well, it’s you who behave like a fucking rich family’s son.” He observed Erwin took half of the tea leaves and packed them in paper, then he gave the tin to Levi, who quickly paid back. “And why are we in a carriage? Thought we will walk back.”

“I saved money for the coach, I thought it was a better idea since we should not waste more energy.” Erwin smiled, “I understand you accept coming with me, and I am happy for it, but that doesn’t mean I am not going to stress your body tomorrow in training field.” Levi observed properly the tin with Grey earl, opened the tin and smell it.

“Yeah, whatever you want.”

Once they arrived and descended from the carriage, entered the main gate, some soldiers saluted Erwin and others who passed by said a friendly hi to Levi, one of the strongest soldiers among them, even when he had joined them just some months ago.

“Squad leader!” a young soldier smiled when he encountered Erwin. “Commander Shadis has been asking for you since some hours ago, he thought you will be back sooner.”

Levi frowned, _“That useless man, just like him.”_

“I understand, I will report, thank you.” They kept walking until they arrived to the central building, “Thank you for today, I enjoyed myself entirely,” Levi nod “I was wondering, if you’re fine with—”

“Erwin!” commander Shadis had looked him from his office’s window. “Come here,” Erwin was about to excuse himself when he saw Supreme commander Zackly figure beside Shadis Keith. “Now!”

Erwin looked at Levi, smiled softly, “I shall ask you later, thank you.” He left Levi, and entered the building.

Levi started walking again, back to the barracks, he still had some hours before the night fall hence he could keep on reading Theodore’s book.

 

 

 When Sunday arrived, it was just Theodore, Andreas and him at the barracks since it was their turn for cleaning it.

“I am doomed! From all the people here I had got to be paired with you both, clean freaks!”

“Shut up and mop the floor already!” Theodore was cleaning the windows since Levi was doing the laundry for the bedsheets. “Levi! I boiled water and lemon as you suggested but this damn thing is not getting cleaner!” he said from the opened window, he observed Levi hang the blankets.

“Tch, what about the vinegar I also said?”

“Damn it!” Theodore closed the window.

Levi kept hanging blankets. Once he had finished, he was about to entered the wooden building when he saw Mike walking towards him. He removed his bandana. “Hey, Levi.”

“What is it? We are cleaning here.”

“Zacharias’ premium delivery service,” he extended to Levi a cardboard box, he took it.

“What the fuck?” he opened the box. “Shit,” he closed it again “and he dares to say he is not the son of a fucking rich family.”

“Uh?” Mike sniffed, “He’s not, his father was our teacher in elementary school,” Mike smiled “Although, he’s a very educated man, if you ask me.”

Levi sighed. “Whatever,” he glared at Mike “And why the fuck one of these is missing? It has six divisions, where is the other?”

“Delivery fees,” the tall man smiled.

“You son of a—” Mike interrupted him, giving him a letter

“This is private, soldier,” Levi surprised a little by Mike’s sudden change “Keep it safe.” Levi took the letter, folded it and put it inside his pants pocket. The huge man smiled, “See you tomorrow at training.”

“Yeah, see you.”

Levi entered the barracks and put the box in his bed. He saw Andreas lazing off and started scolding him, soon Theodore entered the building (because Andreas complaining had reached him) and forced him to finish his chore.

Once the afternoon arrived and they had finished, he observed Andreas sleep soundly in the clean and refreshed blankets. Theodore was reading in the small staircase outside. Levi took the box and walk under a tree, he unfolded a clean rag and sat on it.

He took the letter out, was about to opened it when his comrade interrupted him, “Why are you smiling?” Levi observed Theodore grin “Good news?”

“Who knows, I have not read it.”

“Uh-uh, that’s the type of smile you got when your girl confesses her love.”

“The fuck?”

“It’s just fine, relax. Nobody is knowing about this, lucky bastard.”

Levi denied, “You’re wrong.”

“Yeah, whatever. How is she? Cute?”

“What? Hell no.”

“Oh, the fatale type? Those women are dangerous Levi, they rip you off and you will be left with no money in your wallet.”

“Don’t be stupid, Theodore.” Levi observed the box, if someone was spending his money it was not him but Erwin.

“How is she? You said she is not cute, then she must be pretty at least. Is her hair black like yours? Red? Girls with hair like fire are hot,” Levi remembered Isabel, she was what he would have called cute, “a blondie girl?”, Levi looked at Theodore, “or brown-haired? Like me? If she has brown hair I approve, we’re the best of the best.”

“You’re being stupid.” his barracks’ companion smiled at that.

“What about her gift?” Theodore was about to sit.

“Pastries.”

“OH SHIT,” he observed the box. “Levi!” his face excited, like a stupid child, excited for getting sugar.

Levi observed the letter.

Stupid sugar.

“Got it, bring tea and I will give you one, whichever you want,” he stopped “One is missing because…”

_“Keep it private.”_

“I have already eaten that one,” he said after remember Mike.

“Got it! I am preparing tea!”

“Oi, let us take some of my tea,” Theodore looked at him, expecting him to confess where he hid his precious tea leaves. “Just boil the water, I am going inside in a moment”. Once Theodore left, Levi opened the letter.

>  
> 
> _I hope this finds you well,_  
>    
>  _How are you? I am sorry for not asking this after training_  
>  _but that and this are different, I think you agree about it._  
>    
>  _I am writing because I was unable to do it on Tuesday:_  
>  _May I ask you out again?_  
>    
>  _Erwin Smith_

He observed Theodore waved his hand at him.

Once they were done with eating, Levi got the suggestion of buying some chocolate for the woman who had sent the pastries, the shorter man denied, not sure about the idea of spending a great amount of his salary just for buying Erwin some sweet things.

Theodore tasted his tea, “You’re unexpectedly stingy.” he smiled, “Very well, just because you invited me some good Grey earl tea,” Levi frowned at the man of brown hair, who took out a fabric bag from under his bed. “You can have those, mother will send more soon.”

“What is this? How did you know it was Grey earl?”

“Uh? Well I grew up drinking it, of course.” He sat on his bed, “Mother is still upset with me for abandoning the family business and coming here to serve as a soldier of the survey corps, but she still sends me candies, sugar and honey.” Levi was looking at him “It’s nice because they taste well, but I want some money also, you know? Tobacco and alcohol is not cheap and with our salary the alcohol is really poor quality. But mom insists that if I am going to live here, then I am surviving with that little money, so here we are, starving like everyone else!”

“You’re the son of a fucking rich family…”

“Uh? Yeah,” he laid on his bed. “My mother and father are the owners of sweet stores inside Sina. We have some —if not the finest— chocolate filled with cognac,” he smiled at Levi, “Have you taste any? At least once?”

“Hell, of course not.” 

“So bad! Poor, poor Levi! I am gonna write my mom, gonna tell her that I am sick and I want some chocolate, just give me some weeks, you will love them!”

 

 

The next day was as any other Monday, or so Erwin had thought. Mike and he were full of papers; commander Shadis has just gave him more responsibilities and order him to think of a solution for capturing any small titan, since he was a supporter of Hange Zoe’s dangerous and delusional ideas.

They entered Erwin’s small squad leader’s office. Walked toward the desk and once they put the papers on it, they realized there was a clean white handkerchief and a small note beside it. Erwin opened the note and smiled at it. He then unfolded the handkerchief, which was full of small start-like candies. He took one of them and offered Mike some, he accepted immediately.

Zacharias grinned at the taste, “Good news?”

Erwin's smile was intact.

> _You may ask.  
>  _

“I am ridiculously happy right now, Mike.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my country, a silver coin is about 3.5dlls. I triplicate the price of a Gray Earl tea, and I didn’t choose a gourmet brand. Just in case some of you think it’s really overprice… (that, or tea here is fucking expensive. I usually just have plain black tea haha). I want it to be more expensive in the story but well, I want it to be a luxury, yet not an extreme luxury or none of them could pay for. That will happen after Shiganshina’s fall, which obviously will increase the prices to ridiculous amounts, but for that, it’s still about a year. Allow me for giving them happiness in the meantime.
> 
> Ages in my fic: Erwin is 33, Levi about 26-27. In 5 years it will be 845 (fuck chapter 84!!!), hence, he will be 38 and Levi will be 32, his early 30’s just as Isayama stated in the interview he gave.
> 
> I want to express that in my tumblr I already declared that I think Levi is, if not an asexual, a man who is not particularly fond of sex since it’s “unhygienic”, “fluids-involving” and… you got it. Hence Erwin will have to do his really best (but yes, he will get sex, because I fucking want him to have sex… even when it’s not my specialty to write smut).  
> I DO enjoy writing stories with very in character background hence I will do my own best for writing this properly.  
> Erwin still has a fresh personality, but that’s because he is just and squad leader, and even when he has to deal with the death of his subordinates, it’s not the same level of responsibility he will have after becoming commander. I decided on this because I want to present how Erwin’s personality change over the time. I plan this story for two or three chapters, which means the next one could be the conclusion, but I will do my best for continuing the story in a series, but this time with Erwin as commander. I will probably name the series: Liege. I thought about calling it “Relationship” but I ended up considering “Liege” more appropriate. 
> 
> If you feel like it, say hi [ on my Tumbrl ](http://tsukinoyoukai.tumblr.com/) or read some of my “eruri of the day” stuff, which are small stories I try to write daily.  
> Or here, [my other site](https://m.facebook.com/tsukinoyoukai/).


	3. Between paper and ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi goes out more, at some point Erwin suggest to interchange letters. They get to know each other better and Levi realizes how easy is for Erwin to blame himself for others deaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, hope you once again enjoy this story.  
> Since the character songs were released yesterday (well, that day I started writing this, it took me more than expected to update... holidays miracle); I am listening and listening and listening their characters' songs… of course I am gonna use them in the fic, how? Well, you will see, but check the letters ;)

He felt the cold air against his cheeks, piercing through his skin; maneuvered across the trees just like the rest of the squad. Mission today: recover a fucking book. Yet, people were in high spirits since Erwin had promised the winner some drink for free. Usually he had seen people got excited about such a ridiculous prize, but after the pastries he had received and the delicious food he had eaten the last week… well, clearly the prizes were worthy for most of the soldiers.

“Be careful! If any of you crash by not paying attention, you will be running until night!” he listened Erwin’s bass voice resonated.

“You’re a tyrant, squad leader!” the one who had been closed to crash exclaimed.

Suddenly Mike crossed in front of Levi, he chuckled at the black-haired man. “You don’t mind, right?” the larger man boosted in order to advance faster. “I need those drinks more than anyone here!”

“WHAT? No, I will have them!!”  Theodore and another two soldiers start moving faster, looking through the trees, looking for Erwin’s dictionary. Levi kept flying as usual, peaceful expression; he didn’t care really. He was able to run away with it… for a while.

“Levi, you’re going to be running the whole night if you keep on lazing off!” he glared back at Erwin, whose severe face did not change, “Put your heart into it!”

Levi didn’t reply, it was a fucking book and he really didn’t care for some stupid drinks. Anyway, he decided to go accordingly and started moving faster, looking for the famous book. After some moments, he realized something: Mike was not moving straight, he was following no pattern. “You, tricky giant.” Levi stayed away, enough for Mike to not seen him.

Mike smiled, he had found it, somewhere down there… and he had noticed Levi also.

Once Mike started descending, he focused on one of his best treats: speed. Using his weight and gravity, the large man propelled himself down, the other have not noticed and his very one enemy would be Levi if he was suicidal enough to propelled himself faster than him against the land.

Closer.

Closer… There was it!

Suddenly, he saw Levi spinning beside him, “What the f—!?”  Mike turned his face, looking for the book, he would have it first. “Damn it, Levi!”

Erwin inhaled, whatever those two had done, it was too dangerous.

Levi flexed back his knees, too close to his body that the impact would be at his joints —because clearly the boots would not be enough for reducing the fall—. He took the book with a fast movement and quickly released the 3DMG’s gas against the land for a shock-absorbing effect; then he flew above Mike.

Once in the air, Levi turned around, looking for Mike, who was clearly upset.

Erwin called for his squad and they all kept training for four hours more, until the sun was unbearable; they knew Erwin gave them one more hour of training, it was not that strange since many squad leaders did the same, looking for rise their surviving’s rate.

Mike was speaking with Erwin when he got close. “Want my prize.”

Erwin looked back at him, he did not look particularly happy, not like he cared though. “Yeah, we all are drinking on Friday’s night, I will pay for your drinks then.”

“I want tea instead.”

Mike sighed, “You’re insane, that was insane; you’re simply out of your mind.”

“I prefer tea, that’s all.”

“I meant how you fucking propelled yourself and spun, you could have broken your legs.” Erwin nodded at Mike’s comment. “That’s too dangerous. I thought you had made those moves in the Underground just for running away; you have not done them since then.”

“He ordered me to ‘put my heart into it’, so I did. There was no need for limiting myself; I have done such since I was young, don’t tell me what to do,” he looked at their squad leader, “Erwin, you just want me to kill as many titans as possible, right? Let me do as I wish.”

Mike grunted, “Not my fucking legs, anyway.”

“Right,” Levi glared, “not like you have my speed or flexibility… anyway.”

“Stop it. You both have incredible speeds, that I am certain.” Erwin looked at the land, damn it, if he could give Mike his own squad, he was so suitable for being a squad leader now. “You know your limits better than we do, obviously you have not showed all what you’re capable of.” Levi kept his indifferent face, “I need you to perform everything you can do when training, I need to know all of my team’s abilities; my very whole objective is to avoid our deaths as much as possible.” Mike nodded. “We need to fight as a team, and I am aware you don’t like it, but I need your help,” Levi looked at the other Erwin’s squad members drank water and chatted. “I want everybody to survive, even if that is unlikely to happen. I wish for that; lend me your strength, just like the rest of the team.”

“…Understood.” Levi started walking away of them, suddenly stopped. “I am going to take the drinks instead, Erwin.”

 

Friday was closer than he thought and it was loudly as well. The bar was not enough clean in his opinion, but bars were never clean –he remembered worst, in the Underground anyway—. What he did not expected was other guys from the survey corps, one of them was Hange and some members of the same team.

“Goodnight,” one of them with kind eyes sat in the table, beside Hange. “Thank you for inviting me, sir.” Erwin nodded. Hange had insisted on bringing her friends and Erwin thought sometimes the more the merrier.

“Moblit! Don’t be so formal!” Hange asked for a beer. “It’s been a while since we came here! Woah~ look this place! Full of drunkards!”

“Did you drink before coming?” Mike smirked.

“Yes, I did!!!” she grinned, “Hange’s special distilled! It brings your brains out!” Erwin smiled at that.

“Oh Hange, you’re still preparing that?” Erwin took a sip of his drink.

“Seriously, your experiments are gonna kill you sometime,” Theodore said, “Hopefully you will die after leaving some kind of great weapon for us.”

“I am on it Theo! Gimme some time!” she had a demented look in her eyes, “Just after we capture our precious titan, we can see what we really can do! Imagine the possibilities! We would be able to see how many times they can regenerate, if we can dismember them,” one of the soldiers made a disgusted expression, “how much they weight, if they feel pain, if they got rotten in any way… so many possibilities I want to prove!!”

Silence governed.

“Oh~ You’re more up to the madhouse than I thought,” Levi suddenly said. Hange smirked.

“Am I?”

“Basically, you want to torture a titan.” Levi said repulsed.

“No way! They are my babies, my gorgeous gift from the heavens!”

“You’re so wicked, Hange.” Levi observed Erwin called for a young lady. “You are titan’s shit.”

“Duh, don’t be stupid Levi~ …titans don’t take a shit~!” a soldier denied, disgusted.

“Stop it, Hange!” Moblit complained.

“…Going to the bathroom,” the previous soldier said, getting up.

“Yeah, me too,” Theodore said also.

Levi looked at Hange perplexed, was she that idiot? He looked at Erwin and Mike, who were ordering another round. “Oi,” no, Hange Zoë was anything but an idiot. “Erwin.” the aforesaid looked at him. “What are you drinking?” Mike grinned.

“This is whiskey, do you want this?” Levi looked Erwin’s glass, wondering about his decision.

“No idea if it tastes good.”

“It’s fucking good, Levi.” Mike said, “Take it.”

Erwin noticed the black-haired man’s eyes, focused on his glass. Then, he put out a handkerchief from his shirt and rubbed the glass’ rim. “Here,” he said before pushing the glass towards Levi. “Have a taste, you could like it or not.” Levi looked confused for a moment, then he looked at the glass.

Why did Erwin had to do that? He had his own handkerchief. He had no use for that kind of attention.

He took the glass and drank.

 

The night has ended really well, somehow a drunk Hange was more than interesting to see. Moblit was so concerned and desperate about her the whole time; Theodore and other soldiers didn’t doubt in bullying him but he always replied with a big and stupid smile that it was impossible for them to keep on for long.

He had discovered things about everyone, like Mike being good holding his alcohol, Theodore was terrible… Erwin was not bad, even when his skin showed a stupid rose color on his cheeks.

“Woahhhhh~!!!” Hange shouted.

“Hange, shut up~! asshole~!” Theodore exclaimed. Everyone should be sleeping at the headquarters.

“Titan, babe! A Fucking titan!!” Moblit cover her mouth.

“Shhh! Stop it. You’re going to make people have nightmares,” Hange said something incomprehensible, “Yeah, yeah, you will make your experiments later.” To his displeasure, the woman kept fighting and laughing, forcing Mike to joined Moblit in their mission to take her to her barracks.

Theodore and the other soldiers continued their way to their respective barracks, Levi was about to do the same but Erwin asked him to wait, talking about certain dizziness.

“What? You’re not feeling well after all?” Erwin observed the other soldiers leave.

“I am perfectly capable of walking to my room.”

“I see, then I am leaving.”

“Levi.”

“What?”

“I am asking you out again.”

“Then say so already,” he started walking again, “Fine with me, you know when I am free. I have already bought civil clothes.”

“Levi.”

“What?”

“Don’t leave yet.”

“Why the fuck not?” Erwin… pouted at him. “W-what?”

“I am still wondering if it’s my poor words or if it’s my complete lack of experience for successfully communicate my intentions to you,” he started walking backward a building; Levi followed. “Am I a stupid? I don’t think of myself as an illiterate.” Erwin started gesticulating, “Maybe I am using incorrect words? I am not the type of man who pushes when it comes to this, you know?” Levi watched him moved again and again, “Could it be you’re simply not interested?”

“About you being drunk? No really.”

“Clearly not, I am talking about me,” he put a hand on his face, “Fuck, but I am being pushy right now, ain’t I?” Levi shrugged. “You’re doing it again; my words don’t work on you.”

“Just go to sleep, who would take a drunkard seriously?” Erwin moved his hand over his head, making his hair messy. “I doubt you will remember about this tomorrow.”

“Of course, I will. I am not drunk.”

“Right.” Levi started walking, leaving him again.

“Levi.”

The black-haired soldier turned back, in his face clear evidence of irritation. “For fuck’s sake, what?”

“Can I write you letters?” Levi frowned at that. “Is it too old fashioned, maybe?” Levi sighed.

“You’re terrible holding your alcohol, Erwin.” Levi looked at the moon, deciding. After a moment, he replied: “Ok, write all what you want, but stop signing with your name, it’s fucking dangerous.”

“As you wish.”

 

After some hours, the mourning was already there and of course daily breakfast was there also… he saw everyone’s faces, they looked like shit, exception for Mike and Erwin. Hange was not even there, and Moblit was holding his head just like the rest of Erwin’s squad.

“Hell, this hurts.” Theodore whispered. “Hell, I will not drink again, this was the last time. I swear it.”

Levi observed Erwin eat regularly, he looked as usual.

While they were training, Mike had sparred with him and when they were done, Levi had a discreet Zacharias’ premium delivery service. Levi looked amused, _“I was pretty sure he was bullshiting me,”_ he thought.

Once the night came, he climbed his barracks wall and rested on the roof. He opened the letter:

 

 

> _Hello,_
> 
> _I am writing this right now… well, after speaking with you._
> 
> _…I wonder if this should be more formal, perhaps?_
> 
> _Thank you for accepting this, now I think about it, it’s definitely old fashioned._
> 
> _However, if you agree, I will keep on doing it._
> 
> _How was your day?_
> 
> _Yours faithfully,_
> 
> _E.S._

 

Levi frowned. _“Damn it, I was right; you were definitely drunk…”._ He closed the letter again, laid on the roof, watching the sky as he used to do when Isabel and Farlan were alive. It would be great if they were still there, even when Isabel would probably be mocking at him for mailing Erwin. Farlan would probably just smiled at that and start stating the pros and cons of such. Isabel would probably do her best in order to read their correspondence, even when there was nothing important written… the little rascal.

Levi’s lips slowly turned up.

 

He decided to get into the barracks later at night, everyone was sleeping. He changed for sleeping and lied on his own bed; Andreas slept soundly in the bed above him; Levi closed his eyes.

 _“Damn it, can’t sleep,”_ He opened his eyes, sat up… got up and went back to bed with paper and a pencil along.

 

The next day after training he exchanged some words with Mike and the others, when everyone was leaving he made sure Erwin saw when he had left a letter on an old log. The Squad leader took it and put it inside his jacket pocket.

The day continued as usual, Erwin was helping commander Shadis and insisted on Hange’s idea, even when that one was once again rejected for considering it extremely risky. He had explained the possibilities for such a development, and at some point Shadis Keith agreed, yet he clarified that they had not got supreme commander Zackly’s approbation for such a plan.

He went to eat at the survey corps’ dinner room, he saw Levi but he showed no interest in talk, hence he simply nodded from apart. He sat down and eat along Hange and Mike, and the now recently added Moblit. When Erwin told Hange about how difficult it was to accomplish her experiment, at some point she looked disappointed. “Don’t give in, I still have the opportunity to speak about it with supreme commander, I need you to write it down extremely detailed, understood?”

“Yeah, got it.”

“I can help you to illustrate your idea,” Moblit suddenly said, “We still need money, right? We show them how it will look, sometimes people needs to see things in order to believe in them.” Hange hugged him strongly.

 

When night finally came, he quickly entered his room, threw his jacket and boots, sat on his bed and lighted a candle.

 

 

> _Ey,_
> 
> _I don’t know if you should write formally, but you better don’t expect me to do it.  
>  Don’t you think this is stupid? We live in the same place anyway, we see each other daily, take breakfast, train, eat._
> 
> _I don’t mind it though, if you like it, it’s fine with me. Also, I don’t know if this is old fashioned, I don’t give a shit if it’s._  
>  Somehow this is fun, so it’s ok. But let’s make this clear: ‘E.S. is as stupid as signing with your own name, for fuck’s sake.  
>  Surprise me.
> 
> _My day was as usual but yesterday I enjoyed going with all of you, drunkards.  
>  Hange is worse than I had thought, she’s fucking crazy. I think I got an idea what’s it that you like about her  
>  (but still, she’s out of her mind)._
> 
> _Didn’t expect you to get drunk, and yes, you were fucking drunk even if you deny it._
> 
> _Now I think about it, something happened today, not a big deal but my horse bit me._

 

 

Erwin got up, he felt warm inside and it was stupid because he was too old for that kind of games. He went to the old and secondhand table of the previous squad lead who had slept in the same room before he got eaten.

He took some paper, his pen and ink.

 

 

>  
> 
> _Hello,_
> 
> _Yes, it’s probably true that I couldn’t hold my alcohol good enough._
> 
> _Hange is brilliant, her method is not the best but I think it’s just fair to leave her be while she produces results.  
>  It’s to my dislike that I can not provide her with enough freedom for it._
> 
> _Yours is the black mare, right? I am afraid you were given one of the most mischievous horses here,_  
>  there are some free horses yet, if you want to change, you should fill out a written petition to Joshua Plaschke,  
>  he’s in charge of the stables and the horses; I am convinced he will give you another horse,  
>  it’s not the first time she’s getting another caretaker. 
> 
> _Oh, I decided on a nickname, since you suggested E.S. was not good enough  
>  –even when we are not doing anything illegal, but since you insisted—. _
> 
>  
> 
> _~theDOGS_

 

Levi tilted his head. Closed the letter and went inside the barracks again.

 

Erwin was refreshed after taking a night-time shower, it has been a hard day and he felt sweaty and disgusting since afternoon but finally he was able to relax. He was about to entered his room when he saw Mike waiting outside his door.

“Good evening, anything wrong?” he asked. Mike shrugged.

“The report you asked,” Erwin took it. “I want a drink later.”

Erwin entered his room, started reading Mike’s report when an envelope fell. He took it, finished the report and once he was done, opened Levi’s letter.

 

 

> _Thought about what you told me, ~~I wrote the petition.~~  
>  _ _Whatever, I am keeping the fucking demon, she has guts._
> 
> _Do you know where I can buy paper? I keep stealing it from the offices,  
>  I don’t really care because I am not gonna got caught but it’s probably a problem for your survey corps?_
> 
>  
> 
> _So… What about you? Did you enjoy your day?_
> 
>  
> 
> _~Moon_
> 
> _Ps. Your nickname is stupid, but approved._

 

They went out again, this time simply took some food with them and rode their horses on the excuse of taming Levi’s savage mare.  Nobody really questioned that, it was pretty obvious that the horse had a terrible behaviour.

However, the true was that they have merely go for a ride, speaking about the simplicity of days and how Levi’s horse attitude was.

“Why did you choose to keep her?”

“You said she has had several caretakers,” he petted the horse in the neck while riding her “so I assume her owners got sick of her.” his black mare neighed with displeasure, “What about your horse?”

“This mare has been mine since I was 18,” Erwin leant down and hugged the neck of the horse, which kept a peaceful trotting, “there is no way I would get sick of her; she goes along with me every time, trusts me. If she were not with me out there, it will die in no time.” Levi didn’t care to look, simply listened. “My first horse died for my stupidity. I was 15, it was when I had just joined the survey corps; I terrified out there in my first expedition… I have been successful in learning from my mistakes, right Elizabetha?” he petted his cremello horse.

“If your previous horse was killed, it was not your fault, Erwin.” Levi suddenly said. “It’s stupid to burden yourself for it.” Erwin was about to speak when Levi interrupted him, “It’s not about being a horse, I don’t mean that. Thinking is unworthy because it’s a horse or a person is bullshit, here we are supposed to be equals, aren’t we? I like that,” he sighed, “But if we are gonna make it or not… I wonder if we are gonna survive all these fucking expeditions; although, I would rather die out there than inside here.”

“Consequently, I should feel no guilt?”

“Right. I am in your squad, you better use me as needed, and if I die out there because of any decision you make then rest your mind, because it would be me who decide to follow or not your orders,” Erwin sighed.

“You complicated things, Levi.”

“No, it’s you who complicate things,” Levi hit Erwin’s right shoulder, “No matter how much you trust us or we trust you, no one ever knows how it will turn out.” Erwin nodded, “Then if I die out there, don’t blame yourself. Spare me your dramatic tears.” Erwin chuckled.

“You neither,” Levi looked at him, confused, “If I die eventually.”

“Don’t be stupid, of course I will not. And I won’t blame myself if you go out and get eaten. Your death will not be my fault.”

 

Once they returned, they took their horses to the stables, first they put safely to Elizabetha. Erwin took some sugar cubes from his jacket and gave them to his horse, “Rest well, my pretty girl.” Later they took Levi’s horse to her place, they were about to leave when Erwin gave Levi some of the sugar cubes, “She will appreciate them”.

“She’s not you,” Levi took them and put them close to his horse mouth, wondering if he would get bitten again, “You’re making me spoiled her, I am not sure this wi— Damn it!” even when he moved his hand, one of his fingers got caught. “Someday! I swear someday you will stop being the little shit you’re.”

Erwin smiled at it, “Are you fine?”

“Of course, I am fucking fine, bitten but fucking fine.” he petted his horse briefly. “Has she always been like this?”

“No, her first owner treated her really well.” Levi observed his fingers, redness on them as only reminder of the horse´s snout, “It got stuck in mud; commander Shadis order him to abandon the horse because we were being chased, he didn’t.”

“Suggesting she’s traumatized? Because her owner was eaten in front of her?”

“No, I don’t think so. But we returned for her later. I think she doesn’t trust humans anymore. She has been unmanageable since then.” 

 

They washed their hands outside the stables, they were in silent until Erwin spoke, “Thank you for today again, Levi.” they were still far from the barracks or the officers building. “May I ask you out again?”

“Do you always have to ask that?” Erwin nodded. “Fine, well… if you want it, go for it.”

“Go for it.”

“Yeah.” Erwin smiled at that, he held out his hand for the shorter man. Levi took it and with a fast movement, Erwin deposited a soft and brief kiss on Levi’s fingertips. “Wha—oi, what the fuck?” Erwin let go of his hand.

“Don’t mind it, it’s just a courtesy. A kiss on fingertips means admiration and devotion.”

“Next time just say it.” he said with bemusement.

“No, that would not do,” he noticed Levi was watching him. “Please keep in mind just how much I esteem you, Levi.”

Once they separated, Levi went directly to change for sleeping; Theodore and the rest asked him about this day and what he had done but he simply replied he had failed in taming his horse.

Everyone was sleeping, but he was there, watching at his hand, wondering why he couldn’t manage to sleep. “ _Fuck you, Erwin!”_ he covered with his blanket, “ _Stupid idiotic blondie…”_ he thought before trying his best for getting some sleep.

 

 

They kept mailing each other for more weeks, until they were able to go out again. His way to the city was the usual and his topics changed little, but they thought that it was joyful enough.

This time it was Levi who chose where to eat, and it was a small place which they simply had sandwiches, he was fine with it, but Erwin insisted on getting something sweet, consequently they look for a cafeteria and enjoyed a little dessert and tea.

“Vanilla cake.”

“I want the red velvet cake.” Erwin kept reading the menu, “It’s sugar-powdered, isn’t it?” Levi opened his mouth, but he preferred to keep it to himself until the waitress left.

“Do you visit the teeth doctor frequently?” bitterness in his words.

“Yes, I do since I was a child. My dentist is really good, I have once a cavity but she noticed on time.”

“Fuck, I am amazed you still have teeth.”

“I take good care of my body, Levi.” he moved and look for something inside his jacket pocket, “Look, I even have one of this with me.” Levi observed the wooden toothbrush.

“Where did you buy this fancy great shit?”

“Drugstore in Sina.” He lent it to Levi, who examined it.

“I want one, take me there.”

“What? I can’t,” Levi glared at him. “Listen, we have to work tomorrow, Sina is not close enough, and it’s expensive to go there, I bought it when I went with commander Shadis and bought some…” he rejoiced inside, remembering he had two more of those in his room. “Fine, we will go eventually, give me time.”

“You better keep your promise,” he observed the waitress brought their cakes “it pissed me off to clean my teeth with a finger as all the people here do.”

Erwin started eating, he was aware that the most of the people inside Maria or Rose didn’t use a toothbrush because it was considered unnecessary but he had lived so closed to Sina when he was young that it has simply made it into his habits. “What did you use when you were in the Underground?”

“Down there, closed to the rocks and the openings to the surface you can get some herbs. If you dry them, you get something similar to a toothbrush; they also smell good. And teeth are important, if you get them infected you can die, it’s true. I have seen some people die because of that, apparently is really painful.” Erwin nodded, “Here on the surface, I have look for those herbs but cannot find them. It pisses me off.” Levi took a piece of his pie.

“I am not familiarized it.” he cleaned his lips with a napkin, “Oh, we could go to a drugstore here, maybe they have this herb?”

Levi’s mouth turned up softly, and without warning he slipped his fork into Erwin’s red velvet cake, taking a small piece of it; the squad leader was already used to it, “You lead, I follow.”

 

Their visit to the drugstore had been unsuccessful about the herbs Levi talked about, but since they were in that part of the city, Erwin asked Levi to accompany him to the perfumery for buying cologne because he was running out. Levi was beside him while Erwin smelled the scenes inside a glass bottle, he was looking for his usual when Levi interrupted him.

“Why do you use that?”

“Cologne? For smelling good.”

“No, idiot. I mean why you choose that one.” Erwin shrugged. “It’s too soft, smells like sandalwood,” Erwin gave him the bottle “Yes, I told you. This is not for you,” he read the small papers in other bottles exhibited, looking for stronger essences, “it’s too sweet.”

“You think so? Mike has never complained.” he smelled himself, “Do I smell bad?”

“It’s not that, Erwin. Even at dinning time you smell little compared to the others, I assume you clean yourself after training.” the squad leader nodded. Levi kept reading. “These things are supposed to merge with you,” he gave Erwin a bottle. “it’s not just about smelling good, but that it sticks to you. Try this one.” Erwin observed the bottle, then he simply opened it and try it under his jaw and neck.

“How is it?” Erwin asked. Levi smelled the air.

“I am not Mike, but I think he will agree also.” he took the bottle from Erwin’s hand, “Come, we are gonna ask the vendor to add more cedar; it will be perfect for you.”

Erwin followed him, “I am pleased you’re choosing my cologne, Levi.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I am just saving you the embarrassment of wearing the wrong one.”

“I didn’t know you were so familiarized with perfumes though.” Levi turned back, gazing at Erwin.

“Yeah… well, you know,” he started walking again, looking at the front “I might have counterfeited some of this stuff… for a time… maybe a little too much.” Levi listened Erwin laughed softly.

“For real?”

“Shut up, do I question your fucking sweet tooth? Do I?” Erwin kept his soft smile on his face, “Then shut the fuck up.”

 

This time they were returning to the headquarters on foot, Erwin had said he didn’t have more money on him since the cologne had been more expensive than expected and Levi had refused to pay a carriage for them since he didn’t mind walking; Erwin had agreed.

They kept walking for minutes, were crossing a wooden bridge. “It’s been five months since we are dating.”

“Oh.” Levi replied without emotion, suddenly he decided to add —knowing how concerned about such stuff Erwin was— “That’s good, right?”

“I think so.” he stopped. “Levi.”

“What is it?” he turned to look at Erwin.

“I am going to gamble.”

Levi crossed his arms in front of his chest, “It’s your money, not mine.”

“That’s not it.” his eyes focused on Levi’s. “I am risking them.”

“Risking what?”

 

_ “Oi Erwin; I will tear off your balls if you put a hand on me and I don’t like it.” _

 

“My privates.”

“Ah?”

 

Erwin cupped his face softly, then leant down, “Oi, Erw—”.

 

 

 

 

It had been brief and soft.

It tasted sweet —Erwin and his stupid sugar tooth, Levi blamed—.

He observed Erwin raised his head and unexpectedly deposited a kiss on his forehead also.

 

Levi stared at Erwin, didn’t have his usual indifferent face; his grey eyes piercing.

 

Erwin swallowed.

 

Levi averted his eyes, released himself from Erwin’s hands and started walking again. “Damn it,” Erwin followed, should he apologize? “We will have to fix a window, you know? Dimitri is the only one who has a damn idea of how to fix it, I am gonna help because Andreas and Theodore are useless bastards when it comes to that.” Erwin was walking by his side then, looking for his eyes. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Nothing.” he breathed in, “You should tell the carpenters in the headquarters,” he smiled softly, “It’s their job, they will fix it.”

“Andreas broke it by being a stupid,” Levi gazed at his side, looking for Erwin’s eyes. “And we don’t want to pay for the repairing.”

“Oh…” he turned his face, looking at Levi directly. “That’s unfortunate then.”

“Erwin.”

“Yes?”

“We forgot…” he sighed “to buy paper for me.” Erwin grinned.

“I will give you some, Levi.”

 

That very night, when the dinner was served, Erwin went to the table Levi had sit. Theodore and Dimitri saluted him, then Levi noticed Erwin was at his back, he saluted. Erwin gave him paper bag. “This should be handy. Good luck with your horse, soldier.” Once Erwin left, nobody really took interest for his intrusion. They continued dinning, yet Levi kept the bag close to him.

Later at night he moved in his bed, aware that everyone there was sleeping. Levi took the paper bag, opened it and looked its content: a book about taming horses and loose paper. He took the book out; a letter was between pages which explained how to deal with untrusting horses.

He looked again inside the paper bag, there was a wooden toothbrush, it was brand new; he put it beside and opened the letter.

 

 

 

> _I bought three that day, I was about to tell you_
> 
> _but then I realized it would make you happy;_
> 
> _although this is the most unusual gift I have ever given._
> 
> _I am gambling again but, you are not mad at me_
> 
> _for what happened in the afternoon, right?_
> 
> _~ YourDOGS_

 

 

Levi gasped. He closed the letter and put it back inside the book.

He felt heat rising through his face and hated himself for it, _“Fucking dog.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D: I didn’t want to describe their first-kiss because all of us have a very particular conception of how it was… and I know they are old but I am also old and I am still romantic enough I guess. Anyway, next time we are advancing more and Levi will clarify some stuff about his sexuality with Erwin (being little or not interested in sex at all), so Erwin can decide if he really want to keep on with him (or at least wait until Levi is interested enough). 
> 
> Next time we are talking about that kiss on Levi’s forehead after Erwin kiss him on the lips; Levi is not really used to this kind of attention so he’s probably gonna ask the others about this, since he’s confused (and he likes it, without realizing it, hahaha).  
> The draws included are mine, my skills are not good enough but I thought would be cute and also a friend, sensitive-eruri said it would be nice to add them. 
> 
> Thank you for the support!  
> [Here my tumbrl, say Hi if you feel like it ^^](http://tsukinoyoukai.tumblr.com/)


	4. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is confused about Levi's attitude towards him after he kissed him.  
> After thinking about his doubts, Levi decides to speak to Erwin in order to know if he really is what the squad leader wants.

The morning arrived and he was there, in his bed, as an idiot without understanding. He could listen Thedore and Andreas got up, talked something about bathing, breakfast and training; he didn’t care, he hadn’t got enough sleep and he was tired and wondering why he had had so much troubles getting some rest.

“Ey, got up already, you’re not even sleep, Levi.” he had his eyes opened, Theodore was right.

“Leave me alone.”

“Do you feel sick?”

_  
YourDOGS_

  
“No,” the fucking stupid bastard. “Don’t think so.” he got up from the bed. In the end, they were to the communal showers together, even Dimitri has gone with them. When they arrived, there were not a lot of people yet which was a good thing if they want to enjoy a long shower instead of the usual short time they were allowed. Levi looked the surroundings, and he was right; Erwin was there along with Mike —as usual—, they were talking casually while showering.

Levi was taking a shower, and he also realized Erwin started watching him once he had noticed him in the showers. He did not say a word, and Erwin simply kept on talking with Mike. They took their breakfast as usual, each one of them with their respective comrades, each of them talking about whatever, and they also trained as usual.

Once training was done, Levi was going for taking a military shower along Theodore and Dimitri. “Levi, come here for a minute.” he listened Erwin’s order, his comrades left and he turned back, going to where Erwin and Mike were. “We planned an operation movement for the squad, we wanted to make it happened since a long time ago but we had not get the opportunity since we need two men with great speed; Mike and you are perfect for this.”

“Oh, do you consider him really fast?”

“Fuck you, Levi. I am the best soldier in the survey corps, my number of titan solo kills is the highest.” he said proudly, a smile on his face. “Erwin was so fucking happy for having me in his squad, he almost cried when I was assigned under his command.”

“Right, I almost cried.”

“You were insanely happy; don’t you deny it now.” he hit Erwin’s ribs.

“Yes, I truly was; being friends since childhood has nothing to do with it.”

“What is it you want from me then?” Levi suddenly asked, “I want to take a shower, I reek.”

Erwin observed him, Levi didn’t look calm but upset. “Sorry, I will be brief. I want you to work with us. You and Mike will be our faster response against the titans. You will be free to act accordingly if we have an emergency; Dimitri, Theodore and I will be in charge of distracting the titans if by any reason an abnormal appears, I need both of you focused on them; abnormal are the main cause of our deaths, many soldiers panic out there when those appears. Remember we’re a squad just a few meters beside the commander.”

“What about Andreas?” Levi felt relaxed now, discussing about plans for outside the walls were not bad, was a need and he knew how efficient and intelligent Erwin’s ideas could be.

“He panics badly when abnormal appears, I have not decided yet if I want him to participate actively in this plan of us.”

“Got it.” Levi observed Mike, who was watching a strong soldier from another squad. “You’re gonna make holes in her.”

“What? Of course, not. I was not watching her.” he quickly replied.

“Yet he doesn’t follow my recommendation about going and talk to her. Nanaba is her name if I recall correctly,” Erwin said.

“I already told you that she hates me, I smell it.” he grunted, “And stop teasing me, you fucking secret lovebirds.”

Levi felt his body tensed, “Asshole, we’re nothing like that. If you dare to say that again I am gonna crush your face so hard that you won’t have to worry again about that chick hating you because you’ll hate yourself for not shutting your damn mouth up.” Erwin turned to look at Levi, who was clearly upset now. Mike gazed at Erwin.

“I see, my mistake then,” Mike said before leaving. Levi grunted, he needed a shower now.

“Need to talk with the moon,” Erwin said.

“Stop that bullshit, you’re being an idiot.” Levi turned his back to Erwin, “Did you say a word about ‘that’ to Mike? Do you think it’s funny?”

Erwin observed his surroundings, no one close enough to hear them. “YourDOGS is confused now. Is the moon upset because of yesterday?” Levi frowned, anger was forming inside him.

“Listen, this is not some game I am playing, ok? Do not mess with me, I will kill you.”

“Why are you so upset?” Levi turned to watching directly.

“Because, you…” Levi glared, his piercing grey eyes over Erwin’s. Then he averted his eyes and observed some old trees, perfect height and strength for the anchors of the 3DMG, “…I don’t know.”

“I am afraid I am not understanding.”

“No, you don’t understand a shit.”

“Levi, I thought you were mad at me for what happened, but you are answering you don’t know,” Erwin smiled softly, “Which is good enough for me.”

“Erwin, what the hell do you want from me?”

“What? I told you already, since the very moment I invited you: I wanted us to get along and if it worked, I would want to stand by your side.” Erwin looked at Levi, “I have been thinking that this is working, that’s why I took the liberty of touching you —maybe—a little too much.”

“Don’t fucking say it that way, it’s weird.”

“Am I not to your liking?”

Levi glared back, “What the fuck does that mean? Who the fuck cares?”

“Clearly, I do.” Erwin was so serene than Levi couldn’t take it, “If you are not interested, just say so; I am not the irrational type and I am too old for this shit,” or so he had thought, Erwin did not sound exactly relaxed. “But say it for once because I had cared for you since we brought you here from the Underground, …I have no memories of when it became something like this, yet I don’t need this feeling to keep growing up if it’s one sided.” Levi’s eyes focused on him, Erwin’s stern expression as only reminder of who was the man he was talking to. “Levi, your reply has nothing to do with our mission as soldiers, you can be certain I will not treat you different from the rest members no matter what your asnw—”

“Why do you always have to speak so much?” Levi said irritated. “You wanna know? Dammit, I think you’re a fucking hot guy, that’s it,” anger in his voice.

“…Meaning that if you’re not dissatisfied with my looks, …you probably don’t enjoy my behaviour?”

“Why the fuck will I not?” Erwin tilted his head.

“I am really confused now, Levi.”

“Look, shut up. I really wanna take a damn shower,” he was feeling it again, the fucking heat running to his face and he would fight it back till the end. “Just shut up, ok?” he turned his back to Erwin. The larger man was about to speak when Levi added: “Let me think about it, this is truly unusual for me.”

 

That day continued as usual, Levi did his responsibilities and that particular day his black mare was moodier than usual, only after finally going to have dinner and returning to the barracks he was able to relax. Andreas and Theodore spoke about stupidities about the food served and how much they missed their home meals, Dimitri simply said his father had a ranch and that he would go when he got enough free days for such.

“Levi, what do you want to eat?” Andreas asked.

“I don’t dislike anything in particular.” he was looking at the bed above him, arms behind his head.

“But there must be something you certain like —apart from tea, obviously—.”

“I don’t like too sweet stuff…” he stretched, “Well, a little bit, just a bite.” Theodore told him something about that being different from liking something in particular. “Well, that’s what I have, I don’t dislike food and I don’t like nothing in particular; I might like a little of sweet but I would not eat a piece of sweet cake myself.”

“I would definitely do it.” Andreas said. “It’s good.”

“Right,” Theodore said. “What about you, Dimitri?”

“I prefer salty things, but everything it’s fine really. The one thing I don’t like about food is paying too much for it.”

“You’re a stingy bastard!” Andreas said.

“The hell I am, so what?” he replied, “Think about it, our salary is not that good, from all the branches we are the less paid. The only ones who get a nice payment are the squad leaders and the commander.”

“Well, you’ve got a point.” Theodore affirmed.

“Actually, the money squad leaders receive is very similar to us.” Levi said without thinking. When they asked him how he knew, “I asked Erwin.” They kept chatting about clothing, women, how many days before going to an expedition, drinks, books. “Would any of you kiss someone on the forehead?”

“Sure,” Dimitri confirmed.

“A chick, but I will not stop there if allowed, haha.” Theodore said.

“You cunning knave!” Andreas put his head out from the bed above. “Ey Levi, then you DO have someone.”

“I don’t, stupid,” Levi glared at the younger man.

“Why are you asking, Levi?” Dimitri asked from his bed.

“Read it… on a book,” now he wondered why he had to ask such a stupid question. “One of those weird books, talking about meaning in the kisses and that stuff.” Levi observed Theodore sat up in his bed.

“A kiss is just a kiss, I guess?” Andreas said from above, “Feels nice, it’s nice, lovely and that.”

“Well, my mother used to give me forehead kisses when I was a child, hence I assume it’s something you do for your children? I don’t really think there is something like a particular meaning in each type of kisses, Levi.” Dimitri shrugged.

Levi didn’t reply, he wondered if Erwin was just talking shit when he had kissed his fingertips; he never thought of himself like that kind of stupid who would fall—

“No, there are meanings, for real.” Theodore intervened, “But that’s really boring stuff Levi, the type of stuff you are taught in order to become a proper gentleman. My governess taught me those when I was a child.”

“Damn, Theodore, were you raped?”

“Stop being an imbecile, Andreas!” he exclaimed blushed, “Seriously cannot stand your stupidity sometimes, not surprised you don’t get laid.”

“Fuck you.” Andreas turned his back to him and covered himself with his blanket.

“At least I get to actual fuck.” Theodore replied before continue speaking with Levi and Dimitri. “Kiss on forehead is affectionate love, who did you kiss?”

“I didn’t. I read it on a book.”

“Right…” Theodore gave him a suspicious look.

“Who cares? Just speak, damn it. This kind of information is what I can use next time I go to the city,” Dimitri sat up. “Spit it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Theodore shrugged. “Kiss on the forehead is affectionate love, but if you’re with your girl it’s more serious; in my opinion is ridiculously corny. Kiss on the lips we all know what it means, exception for Andreas, who has lived and will die being a virgin…”

“Fuck you!!”

“Still better than being the unfuckable idiot you’re.” Theodore laughed. “Be careful with the kisses on neck and ears, those are for erotic desires. When I was living in Sina, a friend of mine kissed his girlfriend in the neck, she went crazy and it was a real pain.”

“Damn, I used to kiss my girl’s neck and she never complained,” Dimitri said casually. “She’s the cutest.”

“Well, you were lucky because my friend was forced to marry her.”

“I would marry my girl without second thoughts!” Dimitri smiled.

“Propose then.” Theodore gave him a thumps-up making the other man started explaining about his situation, leading to a different conversation from the original. Levi, who had said nothing for a while, simply kept silent and finally got some sleep.

 

He opened his eyes, all his comrades were soundly sleeping, he got up, changed and left the barracks. He observed the officials’ rooms buildings, where the squad leaders slept; it was so unlike him… just being there was ridiculous.

He dusted-off his hands, he knew were Erwin slept; he would climb to his room and speak about it; if he was not getting enough sleep, Erwin didn’t deserve it either. He was walking towards the building when a male voice stopped him.

“What are you doing here?” Levi turned to Mike, who observed him without expression on his face.

“Want to talk to Erwin.”

“He’s not in his room yet, we were helping commander Shadis.” Levi grunted. “Anyway, it’s the 0230 hours, Levi; it’s quite late. You should talk to him in the morning.”

“No, it will be now.” he saw Mike sat down of a tree and making him signals. He followed and lean up against the tree.

“I will make you company then. And yes, I know you don’t need it,” he said before Levi could complain. “How are things between you both?”

“Mind your own business,” Levi started, “I am just here because I want to speak to him.”

“Oh, that sounds good. Would you accept?” Mike smiled at Levi.

“Just how much do you know?”

“Not a lot, Erwin just said he had expectations. He rarely likes to share a lot of information about his lovers, he likes to keep the details for himself.”

“We’re not lovers.”

“Yeah, you said that earlier. However, I know Erwin is serious about this Levi.” Mike smiled proudly, “I told you since the beginning what he was looking for, that’s why I asked you if you were ok with that kind of partner,” his eyes on Levi, “Warned you about smashing your face in if you were just teasing him.”

“I am not,” Levi replied tired. “but I am not use to this kind of treat, he has his very particular way and it’s not something you see all the time. It’s creepy.”

“Erwin is creepy, I agree on that.” Mike smiled, Levi looked at him.

They awaited there in silence for some minutes, until Mike suddenly stood up, “Are you going?”

“Yeah, I am tired.” Levi didn’t say anything more, and awaited a little more, until he saw Erwin turned in the corner of one building, his squad leader looked so stupid yawing; exhausted.

“Levi?” he walked towards him, “do you need somet—?”

“Wanna talk, let us go somewhere.” Erwin said nothing more, he nodded and started walking towards the building, “Oi.”

“The air is cold, look the clouds; it might rain. Let us have some tea.”

“At this hour?”

“The officers are aware that sometimes I work overnight, they will assume it’s me coming late and will not mind it.” Levi said nothing more; they entered the officers’ room’s building, he followed Erwin to the kitchen —how much he needed such in the barracks—, boiled some water and took two cups before going to Erwin’s room.

“Hands up, I will make it; you always exceed the amount of leaves.” Erwin hold his hands up and sat in the chair of the old desk.

“What it is that you want to talk about?”

“About this afternoon.” Erwin inhaled. No more words were pronounced until Levi finished the tea’s preparation. Once done, Levi looked his surroundings.

“I am sorry, I don’t have a spare chair. Please sit here.” He was standing up when Levi sat in a corner of his bed. Erwin took a sip of his tea, “I am listening.”

“You are a weird man,” grey eyes piercing through him, “You act like if you were the perfect gentleman: tender, well-mannered, taking care of your appearance, and you’re also a good soldier.”

“I am flattered.”

“No, you’re not.” Erwin’s blue eyes look directly into Levi’s, “What are you up to? I know you hide something but I have no idea what it’s.” Erwin gasped, then smiled.

“You’re keen, I love that about you also.”

“Don’t say love.” Levi pursed his mouth. Erwin laughed softly. “That’s something that pisses me off about you. You offer words as whatever, to Shadis, the soldiers, the citizens, the fat ass nobles and —I am pretty sure— you also tickle their wives’ ears.” Levi glared. “Don’t you dare—”

“You’re not nobility,” he glared back, “but a thug from the sewers below Mitras who I forced to join the survey corps. I have no use for lying to you.” Levi drink from his cup, he was upset. “I am not lying when I say I deeply care for you but it’s true that I am hiding something.”

“And what is it?”

“I won’t tell.” Levi observed him. “At least not for now.”

“…Well, that’s fair, I guess.” They kept drinking in silence until Levi finished his cup, stood up and left the cup on the desk. He listened Erwin’s breath in, Levi averted his eyes. “What are you doing?”

Levi turned round, “You smell like peppermint,” Levi started walking towards his place in the corner of Erwin’s bed. “I like it, I love that smell.” the smaller man stayed stand up for a moment before finally sitting again.

“That’s what I mean, you speak a lot.”

“But there are no lies in my words,” Levi stayed still. It was not a matter of trust, he was certain of that… if Erwin said he was not lying, then he was not lying.

“I don’t enjoy it,” Erwin looked back at him, confused. “We getting this closer. It’s strange if you speak to me like that, questioning if you may ask me out time after time; down there you simply take what you want and if you’re not strong enough then you’re fucked up.”

“Are you scared?”

Levi kept silent, thinking about his answer, “No,” he tilted his head, “…Might be. I am not sure about it.”

“Levi,” he observed the black-haired man, who previously had reassured was in his late twenties, “Have you never got a lover?”

“Yes, I have.” suddenly Levi relaxed. “Actually, this is what I want to talk to you.”

“Your previous lovers?” Erwin frowned.

“Don’t give me that fucking look, just shup up and listen.” Erwin scratched his nape, then nodded. “When I was 14, I met a chick who was older than me, I lived with her for a few weeks but she was always complaining about my lack of ‘romanticism’, and I didn’t enjoy the sex, doing it with her on daily basic was disgusting and stupid; I felt like if I were living in…” he stopped, “a certain place my mother and I lived when I was a child.” Erwin didn’t ask and he was grateful for it. “Then when I was 19, I started my own business —you got what I mean— and was good enough. There was someone I usually made deals, actually he was the one I got the 3DMGs. Anyway, I met his son, he got interested, was good looking and I had no reason to say no. I think we fucked for two or three months, it was ok because I had my own house already and didn’t have to see his face all the time. Certain day this asshole come and started saying something about me and Farlan, I got upset and told him to leave.” his voice monotone, “This imbecile didn’t listen to what I said, then he wanted to fuck; where the hell did that come from? I still don’t know why I let him be instead of kicking him out. We were on it when the jerk ordered me to ‘open my legs’ as if I was his fucking slut.” Levi shrugged, “Remember when I warned you about tearing your balls off? I told you I had done it before, didn’t I?”

“Levi—“

“Quiet, I am not finished,” he sighed. “In the end sex is not something I am fond of. The day you asked me out, I thought you will go for it since the beginning because I thought you were like the assholes who think that all short guys are into men, or the fucking idea that all short guys like to be fucked.” Levi smiled with amusement, “But when I mentioned sex, you were all flustered and stupidly nervous, then I thought ‘This idiot is seriously that jittery for my sole presumption?’ Couldn’t help it, had to accept your invitation.” a spot on his boot caught his attention, took out his handkerchief and started rubbing the dirtiness. “What I can say is about me and just about me: I am aware I am a short man, and yes, I like hot and really tall people whatever the genre they are.” he kept rubbing, faster. “And admit it, I think you’re a fucking hot and really tall guy.” he sighed with fastidious, rubbing his boot as hard as possible. “Erwin, you’re undeniably my type.”

“How can you affirm I am not flattered?” Erwin smiled softly. “Why are you telling me this, Levi?”

“Because you have treat me so respectfully…” he stopped rubbing his boot, it was clean finally. “That I thought I should warn you about me. I am aware that I am not an easy person to talk to, I have some kind of weird obsession with cleanliness, I am boring and I am certainly vulgar and coarse yet I like that about myself to be honest.” sighed, “But if you really want to try something, well, I’ve been thinking that you deserve to know this about me,” he looked at Erwin, who has been watching him for a long time already. “The true is that, if you´re serious about this, it’s me who’s flattered, Erwin.”

“I am serious about you, really serious and…” he chuckled, “I like when you’re crude, even when sometimes you really overdo it.” he saw Levi’s lips corned up slightly. “I have always like smaller people, it’s the truth. I don’t enjoy being messy but I am more unorganized that I’d like to accept, I apologize in advance for that.” he smiled at Levi, “I don’t think you’re boring, you’re casual, what’s wrong with being casual? If I wanted my partner to be whimsical I would have looked for that since the beginning; I enjoy being with you. And I know how I use words, but that’s my best feature, words are something that come easy to me, Levi; please don’t get mad at me because I speak like this, I simply cannot stop it.” he stood up, “Also, I prefer men over women but I have had partners of both sexes. However, I agree with you: it’s awful when people think short men is on the receiver side always. They certainly have never sleep with a man.” Levi nodded at that last one.

“Have you been on the receiving?”

“Oh no, stop it,” Erwin covered his face with his right hand. “You’re making me blush by remembering my youthful days as trainee,” Levi look at him mockingly, Erwin nodded. “Yes, I have been on both sides, and I like both of them, what about you?”

“Was I not clear? I have not fucked in a while, at least for 7 years,” Levi replied.

“But when you had a partner, anything you preferred?”

“Uhm, it’s kinda unhygienic… I think I preferred being fucked, but once in a while I like the other way round.”

“That’s fine with me.” he observed Levi, who nodded. “Nevertheless, Levi I really like sex.”

“That’s a problem then.”

“Is it? You said you’re not fond of it. Do you hate it?”

Levi hissed, “Maybe, I see no use for sex, and it’s disgusting.”

“I really enjoy it, badly.”

Levi shrugged, “Well, you can always look for someone else.”

“I hope you’re not suggesting for me to be unfaithful.” Levi looked bewildered, ‘unfaithful’?

“What the fuck? Are we already on those terms?”

“Are we not?” Silence between them, “I see. In that case,” Erwin walked towards Levi, then he dropped down on one knee and faced the shorter man directly. “Levi, I am requesting you for exclusiveness; if I am going to be yours, I want you to be mine alone.”

“I don’t even know many people here, you know?”

“That’s great,” he shook his head, “I mean, you should meet more people and get along, but I am talking about—“

“I know, I am not stupid.” he said clearly upset, “I was just pointing it out.” he inhaled, “So, not cheating?”

“Definitely not cheating.” Erwin reiterated.

Levi nodded, “Good, I like the idea.”

“And about sex,” Levi rolled his eyes, “Won’t you give it a try? I don’t mean to use you, please be aware of that.” he took Levi’s left hand and kissed his fingertips, “I told you, didn’t I? How much I respect and admire you.”

Levi observed Erwin’s hand on his own, nails perfectly cut and clean; not bad. “If I ask you to stop—“

“I will stop.”

“I don’t want half-assed pretexts about how much you want it, and the ‘I can’t control myself’-shit.” his face stern, “I am not taking that shit ever again.”

Erwin furrowed his eyebrows, raised his right hand and brushed Levi’s left cheek with his calloused thumb. “Of course not, how is that different to rape?” Erwin felt anger grew within.

“…This is agreeable then,” Erwin nodded, he brushed Levi’s lips with his fingers.

“Allow me to add how much I love small mouths.”

“Damn perv.”

Erwin chuckled, “Why would that be? Did I suggest something?” he got close to Levi’s face.

“Yes, you did, don’t pretend you didn’t.”

“You’re right.” but Erwin’s smile stayed there and he even wondered if it was because of the darkness in the room that he was certain that he was seeing a rosy shade rose on Levi’s face and ears. “Can I kiss you?”

“You are always asking, aren’t you?”

“Indeed.” he could feel Erwin’s lips over his, briefly, softly, then deeper and urging. He allowed Erwin to lean on him until he was above him. Finally, Erwin stopped and gave him another short kiss. Then he lay beside him on the bed. 

Levi looked out of the corner of his eye, Erwin simply was smiling, looking at the ceiling. He was about to speak when Erwin spoke beforehand. “I am so happy,” Erwin turned around and looked at his face, “I was troubled about you turning me down.”

“Liar, Mike said something about you having expectations.”

“Of course, but it’s a gamble when things depend on others.” Levi said nothing. “All the day the idea was annoying me, then commander Shadis needed some help and even when I asked Mike to give us a hand it took us the whole afternoon; hence I couldn’t come and talk to you. Finally, I can relax.” Levi was just there, observing him in silence, “The idea of you rejecting me, sadden me; I thought: ‘Fuck, I am in love and this man is going to reject me, how pathetic’.

“At it again? don’t say ‘love’; that word is a big shit.” He observed Erwin’s hand, felt his fingers brushed his face and removed some of his black hairs.

“I will not apologize, Levi.”

“I didn’t ask you to.”  
  
  
  
  


__**Art by:[Hikaru Narimiya](https://hikarunarimiya.tumblr.com/).**  
Use of image for illustration was kindly authorized by the author. Please visit her sites for more of her gorgeous art! :D  
  


He really didn’t realize when he fell asleep, especially in such an uncomfortable position with his legs hanging out and Erwin’s arm around him. He got up and realized Erwin has also failed in getting some decent rest. “Oi, wake up.” the man turned around, “Damn it, wake up Erwin, you will get back pain if you sleep like this,” he listened some incomprehensible mumbling, “Come on, move your fucking big ass and sleep properly.” he felt Erwin’s arm around his neck and then he got pulled into the bed. “Erwin, dammit; wake up.” he listened some mumbling again, “Cannot understand a shit, wake the fucking up now.” the mumbling continued until he finally was able to comprehend what the larger man was saying:

“I am tired. Let’s get some sleep.”

“Idiot, this is your room but I cannot sleep here.” he released himself from Erwin’s grab, “I am going now, soon the sun will rise and it will be difficult for me to return to the barracks; the others will notice,” Erwin then opened his eyes clearly awake.

“Got it… okay.” he stood up, walked towards the door.

“What are you doing?”

“I have to close the door from inside, if you leave I need to—“

“No, just fucking go back to bed and sleep properly. I am using the window.”

“What?” now he was finally awake. “No, that’s dangerous,” Levi gave him a severed face.

“I am a thug, for god’s sake.”

“No, you’re not anymore.”

“Old habits die hard, I can definitely deal with this.”

Erwin didn’t agree with him, but in the end, he allowed him to had it his way. When the breakfast was served, they interchanged some frugal glances but no words. Trained as usual, speak as usual, eat as usual.

“You look happy,” Mike said.

“How sharp, I cannot keep things hidden from you, can I?”

“I am glad for you.” Erwin nodded.

“Thanks.” When the rest of the squad was finally on the ground, he asked them to listen his plan for their next expedition, “Gentlemen, if you have any suggestions I will be more than glad to listen to them.” and so he did, even Andreas’s ideas who constantly act dumb listened carefully to his comrades. It was their lives which they were offering for humanity.

Once they were finished and everybody prepared to leave, do their chores and eat, Erwin asked Levi to stay; Mike was supportive with him because he kept them company until the others leave. Then they started to walk towards the communal showers building and Mike had said he had something to do, leaving them alone in his way.

“I think it’s a good plan, hope we can really avoid some deaths,” Levi said.

“I am positive, but maybe it is just me being positive.”

Levi hissed, “Being depressive is not like you,” Erwin grinned softly.

“Thank you,” they continued their way. “By the way Levi, may I ask you out again?”

“Seriously dude?”

“Seriously,” Levi smirked.

“Fuck it. You already know when I am free, stop asking about it.”

“Fine, I am seeing you in two days. Same place and hour,” since their third date, they had decided to meet in a different place from the main gate, a more private and lone place where they could simply keep on his way without having extra eyes for them.

“Understood.”

 

They went to a different part of the city each time, sadly they couldn’t leave for a long since they had to work the next day but it was also refreshing to visit a different place, even when some had become usual, as the bookstore or the cleaning supplies store —that one, Erwin didn’t enjoy it a lot because Levi could stay there for a long, long time admiring the new products, or deciding which one to buy—. At some moment, Erwin asked Levi if he could go and get his hair cut, Levi agreed and await silently sit while the barber cut Erwin’s hair. 

“Erwin,” the aforementioned turned slightly, “I am going to buy some food, I am hungry.” his squad leader nodded, then he left and looked for a street vendor: he bought figs, he had always liked them; in the Underground, he could afford to buy some once in a while but the surface’s ones were better by far, cheaper, softer, fresher and tastier.

He returned to the barber, sat down, took his handkerchief out, rubbed the figs cleaning them and waited patiently. Once Erwin was done, Levi nodded, saying a simple: “Not bad.” which made Erwin grinned.

They walked to the tailoring, but when Levi noticed he asked Erwin about it, “Commander order me to get my buttons fixed or I will be punished.”

“I am killing him.”

“Don’t say that. I sewed them but… let’s just say it’s not one of my outstanding abilities.” he sighed, “Looks like supreme commander Zackly also noticed by poor skill; I am not giving a good impression, especially for the high rank officers. Cannot have something like buttons get in my way, no matter how unwise that is.”

“How stupid, they should care more about the fucking strategist you’re than your abilities with a needle,” Erwin nodded. “Well, then let’s change ways.”

“What? But I really need to solved this.”

“You’re doing it. This city must have a haberdashery, right?”

Erwin pouted his mouth, “I am telling you I am not good at it.”

“I listened to you, but I am telling you that I am sewing that shit for you, useless good-looking dude.” Erwin opened his eyes with surprise, “What?” Levi bit another fig, “It is you the useless one. If you lived down there and have no idea how to sew, what the fuck have you been doing with your life since childhood? Clothes are fucking expensive, down there it’s a real big problem.” he kept eating.

Erwin grinned, “Thus, you’re sewing my clothes,” Levi nodded, “Thank you.” he bended down, “I am getting hungry,” Erwin said. Levi extended him the paper bag with still some figs in it, however, Erwin simply took Levi’s hand and feed himself out of his hand.

Levi observed him, surprise in his eyes. Levi’s lips parted.

Quickly Levi removed his hand and looked around, “Are you insane? we are gonna be spotted,” Erwin shrugged. “Dammit, Erwin.”

 

 

That night Erwin was cleaning his gear when he listened the knocked at his window, quickly he stood up and opened it, “Levi?”

“Were you expecting someone else? or what? are you already with someone here?”

Erwin helped him in, “Yeah, my lover,” Levi was about to complained when Erwin deposited a quickly kiss on his cheek.

“Oi, hold your horses.” he left on Erwin’s bed a small bag. “Candle.” Erwin took the candelabrum from his desk and put it on the old bureau at side of his bed. “Now, what are we fixing?”

They talked about daily activities and how Levi’s horse taming was going. “Glad to hear she is doing fine,” Erwin said. Since the candelabrum Levi was using was the only one Erwin owned he had had to sit beside him.

“She’s is not, the little shit still bites and when I ride her by surprise she goes all crazy and it’s a pain in the ass to make her behave, but the damn book says I cannot hit her, then I don’t do it.”

“I am concerned, you really should have changed your horse.”

“No, that little shit is mine, she will behave, listen to my words.” he shook Erwin’s cream shirt, “I am done. This was the last one?”

“Yeah, thank you. Just this is one is missing, I shall wash it first.”

“Later, take it off.” Levi commanded him.

“But—”

“Erwin, don’t be shy and give it to me.” Erwin smiled amused. “Fuck, don’t be an asshole, dammit, idiot.”

“I did not say a word.”

“Fuck you, give me the fucking shirt,” the taller man stopped cleaning his gear, unbuttoned his shirt and extended it to Levi, who was really focused on his task. Erwin stretched, his cotton undershirt pronouncing his muscles. They continued their activities, “Were you always the big guy? I mean when you were a trainee.”

“Well, I have always been tall, I got muscular because of training; Jored, Mike and I were some of the strongest built, back then we bragged about it because we got many girls.”

“Jored?”

“He’s no longer here.” Levi nodded, “When I was younger I used to be bullied you know?”

Levi chuckled, “About fucking what?”

“My eyebrows,” Levi looked back at him, sarcastically, “I am not kidding, they even called me ‘Eyebrows’, firstly it pissed me off because they are the same as my father’s were, then I simply got used to it and didn’t mind it”.

“And they stopped being jerks when you…?”

“Stole the girls they were craving for,” he said proudly, “Served them well.”

“True,” he sewed another button to Erwin’s blue shirt. “Actually, you could have told them about a rumour from the Underground city,” Levi cut some thread, “Something like: ‘Ey, suckers, you know what people say about big eyebrows, don’t you?’ They would have shit themselves.”

“I am unfamiliar with this, what do they say?” Erwin asked with curiosity. Levi turned to look at him and then returned his attention to his task.

“Well, stuff, you know.” damn it, he should have not said a word about it.

“I really don’t know.”

“It’s stupid.”

“Now I really want know,” amusement in his voice. “Why are you flustered?”

“I am not flustered,” he answered. “They say people with big eyebrows also have big cocks,” Erwin laughed softly.

“Damn, that’s something I could have used back then.” Levi nodded. “But Mike has slim eyebrows, and I am afraid we’re quite similar.”

“Now I am terrified; I saw him in the showers, he is fucking huge.” Erwin snorted, “You’re always beside him at the showers, who’s bigger?”

“Why are we talking about this?”

Levi smirked, “What? Avoiding the question? Feeling unconfident?”

“Want to find out?” Erwin asked while smiling, Levi hissed.

“No. Didn’t mean to tease.” he shook Erwin’s shirt, “Here, it’s done.”

 “I am really grateful, Levi.”

“Yes, you’re,” he stored his tools in the small clothe bag. “Then, I am taking my leave.”

“Would you accept some money for sewing this for me?”

“Needn’t.” he stood up and walked towards he window, he observed the closed purple curtain. “Erwin, come here for a moment.” the aforementioned did what he was told.

“What is it?”

Without warning Levi pressed him to the desk, then he looked up at him. Erwin surprised expression changed to a soft smiled, he leaned over Levi, kissed his forehead before reaching for his lips. He felt Levi’s hand over his nape, messing his hair. “Stealing my fig, in front of everybody there,” he said between kisses, “You would be dead if we were in the Underground.” Erwin smiled at that. They continued with soft and short kisses.

He felt heat growing within, he felt Erwin’s hands on his hip, he noticed when one of Erwin’s hands abandoned his position and caressed his undercut, he tilted his head, and sighed at Erwin’s bite on the cartilage of his ear, he felt lips over his jaw and neck…

…the sudden tongue caressing his ear, “ _Ah,_ ” he swallowed.  

“Levi,” Erwin inhaled the peppermint smell of Levi’s hair.

“Enough, that’s it.” he sighed, “Erwin, stop.” and the taller man obeyed.

“Didn’t mean to offend you.” he smiled after kissing Levi’s fingertips.

“I know, it’s ok, it is just that” he averted his eyes. “you’re poking me, which is a clear warning that I really should leave.” Erwin then realized and apologized, a soft tint of pink on his cheeks. Levi turned up delicately the corner of his mouth, Erwin looked really stupid and somehow… adorable.

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok. Just… don’t do the thing with the figs again.”

Erwin grinned, and separated from Levi a little, giving him a respectful space. “Why not?”

“You surely know how to provoke people, perv.”

“Yes, I do enjoy it.” Erwin admitted.

“Well, then… stop doing it outside, people will find it out.”

“Levi why are you so concerned?” the smaller man looked up at him.

“Well, at the beginning I thought it was only because I didn’t want you to get into troubles because of this, and I really think you should be careful because you’re in such a good position, you should be more concerned about it than I,” Erwin shrugged. “But there is also… that I don’t want people to start talking about me, or about us.” he stated, “I really enjoy privacy Erwin, and people can be true morons. I don’t want them to start saying that I go on all four for you as they said when I accepted to stay with the survey corps.”

“You knew about it?”

“Yes, and if I didn’t kick their asses back then it was because Theodore and Andreas insisted on it… and helped me to actually kicked some of them.” Erwin caressed his face, removing some of the black hairs.

“Then I will cease myself from exposing us. It will not harm but do good for both of us anyway.” Levi leaned his head on Erwin’s hand. “Yet, Mike already knows.”

“It’s ok. Friends are fine, I just don’t need the fucking world to know about my private life.”

“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is already concluded, chapter 5 is already written and I am doing the proof reading tomorrow. Hopefully it will be up for you to read in the next days :)  
> I want to express my gratitude to two people who helped me a lot:[Kittyboo8015](https://kittyboo8015.tumblr.com/) who kindly help me with some words and expression because of limits of my use of English XD and [Hikaru Narimiya](https://hikarunarimiya.tumblr.com/) who kindly allow me to use two of her gorgeous draws for illustration (second pic is for chapter 5!). Check out their work! It's outstanding! 
> 
> Thank you so much.
> 
> You can find me on tumbrl [my tumblr, just for eruri stuff or if you like my 'eruri of the day' series](http://tsukinoyoukai.tumblr.com/).


	5. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi will experiment their first expedition as a couple and how much they fear losing each other, they will experiment also some erotic moments and Levi will show just how much he have started trusting his comrades. Also about how much Shadis actually cares for Erwin's well being as his soldier and also probably, as a friend.  
> This chapter is about the beginning of the them as a couple.  
> *Be aware this chapter contains explicit content.

The day had finally come, all the preparations for their expedition were flawless and every soldier obeyed commander Shadis orders to the very last word. They had abandoned Wall Maria since early in the morning, and even when they had had some encounters with titans they were very capable of managed them. Truly, Erwin’s signal flare method was brilliant, Levi’s only anger was for the fact that it was Keith Shadis and not Erwin Smith the one shooting the signal gun.

“Red flare from the west wing!” Shadi’s and Erwin’s squad wait for his commander orders. Promptly he shot to the north.

Their scouting mission continue for several minutes at ease, “Titans!” with some occasional titans in front of them. “We cannot avoid, commander!”

“There are three of them!”

“Your orders!?”

“Erwin!” Shadis exclaimed, and without doubt Erwin’s squad advanced.

“I want two men per titan!” at his order the horses where guided by his riders in three small teams: Erwin and Mike, Levi and Theodore and finally Andreas and Dimitri. As they drew near to the titans, they realized a fourth was there. “Mike, the 3 meter-class!” at his order the man jumped off his horse, aimed for the leg of a longer titan, shot.

Air flowing against him, the fearful sound of his blades, and the speed while the adrenaline ran through his veins, he smelled the soil arising under his boots; closer to the titan. His blade cut the nape of the 3 meter-class titan. With a fast movement, he turned over while flying and aimed for a larger titan. Mike saw Erwin’s hook, and in a few seconds observed his squad leader propelled against the titan, aiming for his nape. “Mhm,” Mike smiled once he saw the creature start falling after Erwin’s blade had made contact with his skin.

Theodore and Levi had just killed his 10 meter-class titan as well. Erwin looked for Andreas and Dimitri, Andreas was aiming for the nape of a strange titan who simply was sit on the ground. “Be careful!”

“I fucking know! Dammit I hate the fucking abnormals!” he drew his blades and at the sound the titan turned his face. “Son of a bitch!” he propelled upwards once he saw the creature jump after him.

“Got him!” Dimitri flew, his eyes focused on the nape.

“Above you!” Theodore shouted. Dimitri turned over in the air and managed to avoid the wild hand of the unusual titan. “Bastard!” with a fast movement he aimed for the nape just to realize the spinning silhouette of Levi, the nape was cut. “Nicely done, Levi!”

They whistled to their horses in order to return to the formation. Levi’s mare neighed and stood in two legs when she was straddled by surprised; he took the reins and pulled of them with a firm hand, “Stop it, dammit!” his comrades stopped their horses until he was able to control the horse. Once done, they returned to the formation and kept going.

“Levi,” he listened to Erwin, irritation in his voice; it has been a while since Erwin has reprimanded him.

“Give me time, Erwin. She has guts, was born wild for these fucking missions,” his voice calmer than he expected it to be. “Oi…” Levi turned to looked at commander Shadis, “Why are we still heading to the north?” he tilted his face, “What about the woods in front of us?” the commander didn’t reply. “Oi!”

“Erwin! Teach your men to behave and not questioning orders!” Shadis exclaimed. Levi knitted his brows, anger inside him.

“Yes, sir!” he answered, yet his squad also had a questioning look in their eyes.

“But Levi is right, squad leader,” Theodore said softly. Dimitri and Andreas nodded.

“Erwin,” he listened Mike’s voice, questioning; Levi’s glaring was not helping either.

“Probably,” he squeezed Elizabetha’s reins, “a deal with some noblemen; we might be recovering or obtaining something for them. To find it is probably part of our job now.”

“The fuck?” Levi replied, “Don’t give me that shit, we are risking our fucking lives here for those fat—”

“Levi,” authority in his voice. “if it were not for their donations, we wouldn’t be able to pay for the missions.”

Levi hissed, “Tch.” and the members of his squad also look upset.

“Follow your orders gentlemen, I am afraid that’s the only thing we can do at the moment,” Erwin said.

They did follow, not only his squad but all the survey corps.  
All their preparation, all their plans, all the families left behind inside the walls…

 

For nothing.

 

“Purple flare, commander!”

“Red flare!”

“Red flare!”

“Black flare!”

“Commander, your orders!?”

“Commander!”

 

“All units! retreat, retreat! Shezart, shoot the blue flare, now!” Shadis exclaimed.

The woods were a good place for using their 3DMG, but now they had some of their wagons full of fine wood. “We are going back to Wall Maria!” the price they had to pay for another mission outside the walls, for their desired to obtain freedom for humanity.

“Retreat!” Erwin saw Dimitri flew, killing a titan which was close to them. Another titan run from behind a tree, his mouth open. Dimitri felt his blood go cold.

“Shit!” Andreas killed the titan aiming for Dimitri. Another titan came after him, his wire tangled, he fell, his body hit the ground soundly.

“Andreas!” Dimitri flew to get him. “Get up, idiot!” and Andreas did so, he aimed for a tall tree, out of the titans’ reaching. It wasn’t working.

“It broke!!” he shouted. He saw another titan approached, Theodore killed him before he was able to get him. Andreas whistled, his horse would be his one way for leaving the woods, if possible. Once he saw his horse, he ran and rode it, “Squad leader!” he exclaimed at Erwin, who was fighting another titan.

“Retreat already!”

“Got it!”

“Fucker!!” Andreas observed Dimitri in the hand of a titan, “You killed my horse! fucking bastard!!”

Leave him behind or not?

 

How could he?

His comrade, his friend.

 

“Theodore!!”

“I am on it!” Theodore flew, he had to make it, he had to!

He saw the flash of blades, “Levi! Set Dimitri free!” Theodore exclaimed, but he saw Levi go directly for the nape.

“Tch,” he flew above the titan, “I failed.”

“Behind you!!” Levi listened Andreas warn him, he turned over in the air, he could not avoid it in time; he had decided to cut the cheeks of the titan before he could bite him.

“Release Dimitri!” he listened from behind the titan, then he saw Mike’s blades cut through the nape of the titan threating his life. “GO!” Levi flew, in his way he saw Theodore aiming for the nape of the titan he had failed to killed before; he continued and with both hands he focused on cutting the titans fingers, trusting Theodore to kill the titan before he got eaten while freeing Dimitri.

Blood surrounded him until he reached the ground, he looked for Dimitri and finally saw him fall. “Dammit!!” Dimitri curved in the ground, shouting. Andreas rode his horse close to them. Levi listened the shouts of the rest of the soldiers. Despair, agony. 

He ran, helping Andreas to get up Dimitri. Levi’s eyes opened shocked; Dimitri’s hand covered in blood, he was limping. “I cut him…”

“Forget about it, Levi!! Help me put him on the horse! Hurry!” Andreas and him made Dimitri rode, Andreas rode behind him, “Let us move, Levi!!” he made the horse run. Levi whistled but couldn’t find his horse.

When finally the horse was visible, he flew in order to ride it, he was successful and rode at all speed. Soon Mike and Erwin were visible also.

“Retreat!”

“Retreat!”

Shouts in pain, anguish, anxiety.

A titan appeared from his left, Levi’s horse reared in despair, terrified.  
One of the soldiers still flying cut the nape of the titan who was about to attack Levi and his horse.

“Easy, girl! Dammit!” he didn’t know how or when he had made it to the ground, the horse ran away, “Fucking little shit, come back here!” he prepared himself for using the 3DMG when he was lifted by his waist, he glared back at the bastard who had dared. “Erwin!”

“Retreat!”

A dead titan collapse in front of them, Elizabetha fell to the ground along with them; they did their best to get up before the horse in order to prevent her from running away, but failed. Erwin looked for Mike with his eyes, nowhere to be seen anymore.

“Levi!” they turned around, in all that chaos they saw Theodore running his horse at them. “Squad leader!”

“Take Levi and retreat!” Erwin commanded him.

“What!?”

“Yes, sir!” with a fast movement he took Levi and forced him to ride with him.

“Are you stupid!? Erwin!”

“Elizabetha will come back! Just go!” Erwin exclaimed before flew into the trees.

Levi felt his pulse accelerated, his head hurt, “Fucking imbecile,” he said with anger. “Theo,” the aforesaid observed Levi slid between he and his horse, “Tell Mike about us!”

“Levi!!”

Levi flew to the trees. Shadis would not let Erwin behind, he was too valuable, “Inform the commander that Erwin is still here!!”  
Commander Shadis would not let Erwin die, …he wouldn’t.  
  
He looked for Erwin, not a sign.  
The sound of metal crashing made it to his ears. He followed the sound, he saw a titan in the ground, looked for Erwin, nowhere to be seen. Levi bit his lower lip. Suddenly he was pulled by forced, he turned around and look Erwin pulling him through the opening of huge tree, they went to the deepest part of it. It felt secure enough.

“Er—!”

“Are you out of your mind!?” he shouted, “A simple order! you couldn’t follow a damn simple order!!” he observed Erwin, blood flowing from a cut in his head. “You can die here!”

“What the fuck? You can also die here.” Levi felt calmer than he had expected; Erwin looked like shit but he was still there, complete and alive. “All of this is your fault, you could have simply leave but no, you had to made me ride on Elizabetha with you.”

“Because your horse ran away!”

“Mind your own business,” Levi exhaled, “You should have left with Theo; instead you had to send me with him.”

“I was saving your life!”

“I don’t need you to save my life, Erwin!!” Levi finally shouted, “I don’t want my life to be saved at the cost of yours.”

“Levi,” Erwin inhaled, “we are soldiers, we are dying out here anytime. Nobody cares if it’s my life or another’s.” Levi pulled down Erwin from his shirt.

“I do care, dammit!” Levi exclaimed, “You said you feel something for me, right?!” Levi gritted his teeth, “Have you ever thought that I feel the same? Don’t you dare to demerited my feelings for you!”

He felt Erwin’s hand around his fist. Erwin kept silent and a gloomy expression reflected on his face, now covered in blood, “Levi… I apologize, but I am overwhelmed; I am so worried for your safety.” he sighed, “Now we both are here, trapped.”

“Didn’t you say Elizabetha will come back?”

“I trust her,” he nodded, “but if she doesn’t come, we need to think of a route, our possibilities here are miserable. Also, I just have a spare pair of blades.”

“I still have two pairs,” he let go of Erwin’s shirt, Erwin kept holding his hand, “I told Theo to inform Mike and the commander,” Erwin opened his mouth, “Old Shadis is not leaving you here, he knows he needs you.”

“What are you talking about? I am replaceable.” Levi hit Erwin’s chest hard, making the taller man bent because of the pain, “D-dammit, you’re stronger than when we fought down there.”

“I wasn’t being serious that day, and you never knew my actual strength since you capture Farlan and Isabel, forcing me to give in.”

They awaited in silence, the sounds of enormous steps surrounded them, titans were so near, walking as if nothing happened; blood everywhere. “We have got a problem,” Erwin said, Levi looked at where his squad leader was: drops.

“You’re fucking kidding me.”

“They cannot use the flare signals if it rains,” Erwin sat down. “I should have never brought here,” sadness in his voice, “You, Isabel and Farlan; you all should be in your city, no matter what, it still is the safer place for avoiding the titans.”

“Don’t say that ever again,” Erwin raised his eyes, “I prefer to die here than rot there; the air out here is clean and fresh: this hell is worthy.” Erwin smiled with sadness, “Don’t give me that fucking face, you are no one to decide my fucking fate. That day I decided my own fate, it was my decision to stay with the survey corps, not yours. Don’t you dare to think that you decided for me, I am not your puppet, got it?” Erwin nodded.

Rain started, it was not a heavy rain but could be enough to stop the corps from using the signals, now they would depend on Commander Shadis or Elizabetha.

“Therefore, you… feel the same way I feel for you?” Levi stared at him.

“Are we doing this, now?”

“Killing time.”

“Oh, is that a kink of yours?” Erwin smiled. The soil moistened, some drops fell over them finding their way through holes in the trunk. “What other kinks do you have, squad leader?”

“I summary them under the name: Levi.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Erwin looked at him sarcastically, “You are really good picking the time; here, surrounded by titans. Now I’m wondering if you have iron balls or if you are simply a stupid romantic old man. You being all that corny in the letters, have you always been this courageous?”

“I don’t understand courage, for me strategy comes first; however, in our current circumstances I want to do what I can with my limited resources, and that is knowing if the man I love actually feels the same for me.”

“Now I am reduced to ‘limited resources’?” Levi sighed, walked towards the place Erwin was sit, then he dropped down on one knee in front of his squad leader. “Love is a big word, Erwin.”

“I do love you,” Levi hissed, “Actually, it’s quite accurate and valid since I fell in love with you some months ago, I didn’t touch you because I respect you, awaited until any signal was there… but none, you simply wouldn’t let me know; that’s why I ended up gambling after that date.”

“Well, you won back then, aren’t you satisfied already?”

“I am not.”

“Greedy hot guy.” Levi lifted his face, watching Erwin in the eyes, “I had thought you already knew about this, but just to make it clear…” the sound of the rain falling outside, their faces already damped because of the leak and the cold and moist air that surrounded them, “I hardly ever use big words, Erwin.” Levi closed his eyes, “If you want something, go for it.”

Erwin leant over, “I can work with that, definitely.”

 

**Art by:[Hikaru Narimiya](https://hikarunarimiya.tumblr.com/).**  
Use of image for illustration was kindly authorized by the author.

 

Erwin enclosed Levi’s back with his left hand, embracing him, holding him closer to him. The brief and quiet sound of lips converging turned briefer, slicker and constant. “ _Ah_ ,” he felt Erwin abandoned his lips, attacking his cheeks and ears, he felt heat rose to his face.

“Levi,” how much he hated his pale skin, now exposed to Erwin’s eyes. He felt Erwin caressing his body over the clothes, his body moving closer to Erwin’s. Levi opened his eyes, his body receiving Erwin’s lips which were now focused on his neck.

Erwin felt Levi moved away, then the dry thin lips were taken over his wide neck, he felt Levi licking his throat, “Ah… Levi…,” licking the scar he had left on Erwin’s body when he tried to kill him after Farlan’s and Isabel’s death.

…The man he once tried to kill, here again, helpless; if he wanted to, he could take his life at that very moment.

He held no grudges.  
He had no regrets.

He embraced Erwin; his head on the broad-chest of the man, he felt when Erwin kissed his crown and stayed there.

“Oi, Erwin,” the larger man listened. “As shitty as it sounds, I wanna return to the headquarters.” they kept on like that for some minutes, then Levi removed himself from Erwin and sat beside.

They remained in silence. Minutes passed by.

 _“Dammit,”_ Levi thought, _“I am creepier than I used to, getting excited while we have such a great company out here.”_ he pouted, _“Fucking titans, this is the worst place.”_ he looked at Erwin out of the corner of his eyes. _“It’s been a while since I got this excited, am I pent-up?”_

They awaited a little more, until Erwin suddenly claimed that he listened Elizabetha. “How can you affirm it’s her? It could be whoever’s horse.”

“It’s her, I know how her trotting sounds.”

“What the hell? Are you gonna remember how I moan also?” Erwin stood up and whistled.

“I have already memorized the sound of your sighs, Levi.”

The aforementioned hissed, “Disgusting.”

“You will also learn to distinguish your horse’s trotting, give it some time.”

“Little shit’s?” Erwin’s eyes move from right to left, looking for Elizabetha without the need of abandoning their hideout.

“That’s a joke, right?” he got no replied, “Don’t call your horse that, for god’s sake.”

“I agree, after running away like that, I decided on calling her ‘Bullshit’ instead.”

“There she is, that’s my girl!” Erwin smiled and whistled again, the horse slowed-down and finally stopped, waiting. “Think of another name, I forbid you to call Little shit like that.” Levi snorted. “I will go out, if no titan to be seen, we ride on Elizabetha. If there is a titan, you run for…”

“Don’t be stupid, I will go first.” Erwin was about to complain, “Look at your head, you’re hurt, and have less blades. In addition to that, I am better than you killing titans. I will go.”

“Levi—“

“Have fucking faith in me, dammit.” Erwin had sighed before nodded. Levi smile softly.

Levi went out of the trunk, Erwin listened Levi flew; he prepared his blades when the sound of two fallen titan corpses made the earth vibrate. He left the tree when Levi called for him. They experiment no problems leaving the place, when they were about to leave the woods they saw Mike, Theodore, Andreas and another seven soldiers riding towards them, a rescue team. Certainly, commander Keith Shadis wouldn’t let Erwin to die that easily.

 

 

It had been two weeks since their return inside the walls; he had make his best as a soldier and had killed at least 9 titans by himself, then why the hell this was happening now?

Levi grunted, “What did you fucking say?” it was a pain in the ass, listening to Shadis.

“Behave, Levi.” Shadis demand, “And it’s pretty clear: I am putting down that black mare.”

“No, you won’t. That’s my horse.”

“What did you just say?” anger in his voice, “That horse is not yours. We lend them to you all in order to fulfill your mission as soldiers, but they are not yours!”

“I am working on her, taming her! You cannot simply kill her; she is a good horse, stubborn but a good one!”

“A horse which almost provoked Erwin’s and your death,” Levi closed his fist, “We have no need for a horse like that.”

“You bas—!”

“With all due respect, commander Shadis,” the deep voice of Erwin resounded beside the right side of Shadis, “Levi has been working hard on his horse. This beast is definitely one with great endurance and stamina, would she be properly tamed she would become a great war horse.”

“We don’t need her to become, we needed her out there two weeks ago,” Levi stared at Erwin’s stern face, inexpressive and polite. “Don’t think I am dumb, squad leader Smith. I do know what you’re doing here.”

“Sir?”

“You’re protecting your soldier’s horse in order to keep him from out-bursting,” he glared at Erwin, “but even if your men are good, even if this man is a really valuable soldier, I am still commanding the survey corps, and I am not allowing two of my soldiers risk their lives again for the well-being of a savage horse.”

“It’s my horse, dammit.”

“Silence!” Shadis hit the wooden desk, Levi felt no intimidation at all, “You are still behaving like a brat without understanding the basics! You may be one of Erwin’s best soldiers but I am not allowing you this attitude towards me, your commander! Dismissed!”

“Fu—!” he closed his mouth abruptly, he would not give in to his rage. His teeth clenched while he saluted Shadis and walked towards the door. He looked sideways, where he could see a severe expression on Erwin’s face.

Once Levi closed the door, “Commander Shadis,” Erwin left his side, walked to the other side of the desk and saluted his commander, “this is Erwin Smith, squad leader of the 6th squad; with all due respect, I require you to reconsider this decision.”

“Erwin, you almost die out there, protecting this childish man who is no one but a bad mannered and disrespectful soldier.”

“He is Levi, only second to Mike Zacharias. My squad is considered nowadays as the strongest of our forces. Levi’s abilities are outstanding: his combat abilities are 11 out of 10, he is still learning teamwork and for what I can see, he is truly trying, yet allow me to indulge him because his individual work has no precedent in our forces.”     

“I am not playing this game, Erwin,” he pointed at his desk, tapping the wood. “Why do you want that man to have it his way?”

Erwin’s serious face stayed, “His abilities are a need for humanity. I can say he will become one of our best soldiers, without a doubt.” he nodded, “However, he is difficult to manage, I don’t need him to behave as he used to only because of a horse. The battles he will help us to win, the reduction of our men’s mortality outside the walls is primordial, commander.”

Erwin continued once he realized Shadis had nothing to say at that, “He is rude and crude indeed, yet a keen soldier; I have seen how good he is at taking decisions in the very last moment. After all this months, he is finally cooperating with my squad’s members; you could read that on the report, sir: in the last expedition Theodore Ernrici and he saved Dimitri Kluss once we were surrounded in the woods.” Finally, he added: “Commander, Levi is not different from the most of us, sir. We have got used to our horses, we care for them, we love them.”

Shadis scoffed, “Accordingly, you need him to keep his horse because you want your war dog to continue without barking and biting.”

“I would never dare to call him my war dog, sir.” Erwin scowled at him without noticing. “I advise… I request you to not called him that,” Shadis glared at him. “sir.”

 

 

His day had been shit since morning to afternoon, he had been told to clean the rooms for the wounded and he was perfectly ok with that, if it had not been that the wounded were actually there! His comrades had been negligent in their job and he had had to clean many other rooms by himself because he couldn’t stand their half-assed cleaning. Just one good thing had happened that day: meeting so many soldiers who were stupidly talkative. Levi had never realized how much he like talking when he was cleaning, and it had been funny how many of the soldiers who usually would be reluctant to listen his shit jokes were so positive about them.

“Ey, Levi,” he listened the voice of his comrade.

“Can you walk yet?”

“Yeah,” he smiled at Levi, who was changing the water of an old bucket, “Listened you were cleaning, so I came down.” Levi glared at Dimitri, who was supporting on crutches.

“Should you? your foot and hand have not completely healed.”

“Doctors say it will be fine, and it’s not a deep cut. I am just staying to prevent infection, for the hand mainly.” Levi scoffed, upset.

“It was my fault you’re like this… I didn’t want to apologize while mopping the floors, you know?”

“Ah?” he walked slowly until he sat down on an old wooden chair. “Don’t be stupid, what are you? A brat?” Levi observed him, “You helped me get out of that titan’s grip. I would be death if it has not been for Theodore and you.”

“I cut your fucking ring and pinky right fingers,” indifference in his face, yet Dimitri couldn’t help but smile, “and opened your leg, if I had cut any artery you would be dead by now.”

“Still better than being titan food.” Dimitri pointed out. Levi sighed.

“I… will train harder; my cuts will be perfect; I will make it up with you.”

“Don’t do it for me, do it for you to survive out there and for the survey corps.” Dimitri laughed, “This gave me a new perspective, you know? I think I am gonna propose to my girl for once.” Levi looked at him, “I mean it, this time I am gonna ask her. She has not complained once for my hand and when she told me about it, her eyes were so swollen and she was covered in snot but fuck, she was so cute.” Levi smiled softly, “She’s a crybaby but the cutest also… I really need her in my life, don’t you think?”

“Right, if you feel like it… Go for it.”

Was it really fair?  
For them to leave a widow? Orphans?

 

_“I love you.”_

 

For them to leave a lover behind?

He didn’t like big words like love, but legitimate sorrow was growing within his heart.

 

 

When night fell, he left his barracks, his comrades were already sleeping and he had no need for explanations. He ran until he reached the stables, he slipped inside. There it was Elizabetha and the others horses, he caressed Erwin’s cremello mare and turned his attention to his own black horse, put the reins on her, “Move your ass, Little shit,” Levi ride her and once out made her run, “You’re a bastard but you deserve better than being the next stew.” 

He was taking her to the mountains, there he would set her free and he would feel relieve because only then he had been done everything in his power to help her escape. When he was getting closer to the fences, he saw a rider waiting close to the storage building, his hand on his boot, deciding if he should kill the intruder or not. Once the rider came closer, he observed Erwin smiling at him.

“How the fuck you knew about it?”

“I didn’t, but I thought you will do it.” Levi glared at him. “Mike is waiting in the main gate and I asked Hange for help also.”

“Damn you, what’s your problem? I am just letting her go and tomorrow I will be in fucking training, it’s not like I am running away, right? I am your damn soldier now, let me set her free.”

“Because she has guts, right?”

“Yeah, she has them, somewhere… it’s probably really hidden and she’s a fucking demon but is better than before; she doesn’t bite me anymore.”

“Commander Shadis said that he will think about it, let us go back.”

“Commander shitty can take it hard up in the ass.”

“Levi,” reprimand in his voice.

“As if someone will make him feel that good, fucking bastard.”

“He acceded to will give us a week for training her, come on, let us go back.” Levi glared at him, “Levi, I gave him my word, we are going back now.”

“Why am I involved in this fishy treat you made? Leave me out.”

“I did it for you,” Erwin said with a strict face, “Now you will be grateful enough and go back with me. Tomorrow we are going to start training her again.”

“If we fail, they are killing her anyway.”

“Yes,” Levi grunted, “but we have a week, and if you take her to the mountains she will return by her own anyway. That’s if the wolves don’t feed on her before.”

“Wolves?”

Erwin nodded, “Trust me,” he made the brown horse —he had borrowed—walk. “Let’s get going. We are making this black mare of yours a good tamed horse,” he suddenly smiled, “and it will keep its guts.”

 

The next morning all their day was as usual, exception that after training Levi was ordered to bring his horse. Erwin made the best to instructed him for avoiding the horse to get scared. Mike had even brought his own horse in order to help. But they didn’t obtain results good enough.

The second day, Levi’s training has been excellent, but he had flown so aggressively that Erwin has told him off more than once. Dimitri was making them company by just watching the others train since he was still injured but once the training end, he saw Levi leave and then return with his horse.

“Since when are we training with horses?” Dimitri asked.

“…My horse has bad behavior, Erwin and Mike are helping me to tame her.” Theodore and Andreas joined them for greeting Dimitri. “I cannot make her to stop being whinny and rear, she becomes wild and I cannot ride her back after using the 3DMG; yesterday I dropped four times.”

“Shit.”

“Yes, my arse hurts,” Levi complained.  
  
“That time outside was very dangerous.” Andreas said, “If it doesn’t behave commander will order to put it down.”

“I know,” Levi said upset, “I have a week, I am on it, it’s just…” he looked at them, then sideways, “Cannot control her. I…” he sighed with fastidious, “I need help.”

“Sure.”

“Yeah.”

Levi observed them confused, “What about your duties?”

Theodore shrugged, Andreas cynically asked, “What duties are you talking about?” and Dimitri simply smiled and rose his hand, “Convalescent guy here, cannot use the 3DMG but I can definitely ride. I have ridden since before crawling, my old man owns a ranch. We are making that nice-looking black mare of yours into a proper lady.” Levi frowned at Dimitri, he didn’t want his horse to be a proper lady, he wanted his lady to had guts. “What’s her name?”

Levi twisted his mouth, “About that,” maybe Erwin was right about choosing a different name, “Little shit.”

“…That explains why she doesn’t like you.”

 

The news about the squad taming the infamous black horse were not unperceptive, many laughed at the idea of the having some of their best soldiers taming a horse, some others comment about how ridiculous it was that Erwin Smith was helping himself in such task, they were certain that he would be more focused on helping commander Shadis with paperwork as usual.

But they had succeeded in the end, and it has been thanks to a simple idea Andreas has mentioned: Tell the fucking horse you’re riding it.

Truthfully that horse was a nervous creature, hence Levi decided on saying: “Riding!” every time he landed on her back. Shadis was pleased enough to let him alone finally, the rest of his comrades also celebrated their triumph —even when they really had enjoyed having meat in his stew—and Erwin had also congratulated him for his determination on keeping the horse.

 

Another day passed by and after training, when Levi and Theodore were taking a military shower, they couldn’t help listening, “You know about it?”

“About what?”

“Smith,” Levi kept stern, attentive to the other soldier’s conversation, “Commander Shadis and supreme commander Zackly have had meetings here, that’s not usual. Everybody is talking about Erwin getting the position as commander anytime.” Levi turned on the tap.

“And what about it?” he listened another one asked.

“He’s brilliant. The fucking bastard really has it in him.”

“I am so happy; the bastard knows how to motivate people, he has something that makes you wanna keep on, something that calls you…” Levi said no word, but he agreed, “He inspires us, and I don’t mean just us; people respects him badly.”

“Think you’re right.”

“If he becomes our commander, just imagine what good things could come. He has good relationships inside the walls, even some nobility and merchants know him; he’s like a spider creating cobwebs.”

A spider?  
No, Levi didn’t agree. Erwin was simply steps before others.

“He is also good-looking, I have been told he seduces the lords’ women.”

“Sounds legit.”

“Well who cares? if he becomes commander and bring us some funds it would be great for everyone. I enlisted for saving humanity from the titans, I have survived already 3 expeditions, I can survive more. We’re heroes risking our lives outside, you know?”

Heroes?

“Ey, but some old acquittanced of him from his trainee days told me that Smith is ‘extravagant’… They say it, not me.”

“You listened that story about he and the other guy, right?” Levi looked at them out of the corner of his eyes.

“He doesn’t look like it, it’s mere gossip,” said one of the men.

“Well, I listened he takes a lot of care for his appearance, kinda girly if you ask me.”

“Who’s he getting ready for?” laughed, “Not married, not even a girlfriend…”

“Or boyfriend!”

“Ey!!” Theodore exclaimed, “Cut it out, you fucking idiots.”

“What’s your fucking problem Ernrici?”

“You are my fucking problem, talking about squad leader Smith like that.” he looked at them arrogantly, “What is it? Are you in heat? I can tell Erwin how you feel about him so you can get some good sex.”

“Fuck you!”

“I will fuck you! You better stop talking shit, fucking gossipers!” the men leave and he finally kept showering. “Dammit, who the hell are those? I am gonna tell Erwin about these assholes, seriously.” Levi said no word, “Shit, fucking faggots, why the heck can’t they leave the man alone? What the hell? What if he is careful about his appearance? You are a single good-looking man and people will say you’re into men? Saying this shit about him when he works really hard. Dammit, why to mess with his private life?”

“Why are you so upset? I doubt he would care, even if they say he might be into guys.”

“Right… you don’t really care about this stuff, am I wrong? you also said it before. But ey, I grew up inside Sina, that kind of stuff is a real taboo there.”

“You said you didn’t like it, true.”

“Hell no, I would never sleep with a man, but… well…” he stared at Levi, “I understand there are people like that, I don’t like it but I don’t judge, I guess? …My point is that Erwin doesn’t need this kind of badmouthing behind his back.”

 

 

It was a dark night, Erwin was really tired of all the paper work he had neglected in the last days but he thought it had been worthy helping Levi with his horse. Of course, commander Shadis had not been that happy; his duties were not indulged yet he was grateful to his commander.

He listened Levi knocked the window softly, left the desk and let him in just as he has allowed him for some weeks now. “Good night, Levi,” the younger man nodded.

“Working?”

“Just a little.”

“I see, can come back tomorrow,” Erwin shook his head. “Are you sure about that? You’ve got eyebags.”

Erwin shrugged, “Don’t worry about them, next week will be better.”

“Told you, you should have not helped me with that whinny thing,” Erwin grinned.

“Oh,” he lifted a hand, caressing Levi’s face with the back of his hand, “but you were so enthusiastic about trying to avoid her death; now you are calling her whinny?”

“This and that are different things.” he felt Erwin’s fingers lifted his head, “Not asking for permission this time? How rude and unkind of you.”

“Good grief, someone bit you today?” he kissed Levi’s forehead, “May I—”

“Don’t ask, Erwin, it’s weird at this point.”

“Just go for it?”

“Yeah, go for it, dammit.” Erwin smiled before planting a kiss on his lips. Levi hold onto him.

…Deeper…

Levi’s hands sliding through Erwin’s back, Erwin leant over and pressed his lips with more intensity, claiming him. The slicker sounds of their lips with each touch repeating.

…Longer…

Levi moved away for a second, Erwin’s lips looked for his instantly and abruptly, their teeth crashed and Erwin covered his mouth eagerly, Levi felt his body being pulled up by the firm grip of Erwin on his waist.

…Deeper!

The black-haired man’s hands abandoned the wide back and pulled down from Erwin’s neck, “Levi,” Erwin opened his eyes just for realizing Levi was staring at him, “I… I want…” the shorter man parted his lips, “I—”

“You brushed your teeth, right?”

“What?” silver blades cutting through him, “Yeah, I did it.”

“Good,” Levi closed his eyes, opened his mouth for him. Erwin asked for nothing more, started exploring the mouth of his soldier.

 

**Art by:[Levi-anone](https://levi-anone.tumblr.com/)**  
Use of image for illustration was kindly authorized by the author. Thank you dear!!

 

So unprofessional,

so inappropriate,

so…

“ _Ah,_ ” the squad leader felt his sharp cheeks getting rosy which each stroke of their tongues, “ _Erwin,_ ” the voice of Levi commanding him.

Erwin allowed himself to touch and taste… to enjoy before the man producing erotic sounds remembered his lack of affection for those actions guided by carnal desires; Erwin pressed his hands-on Levi’s butt, contouring, caressing, groping.  
Levi stopped and looked at him, Erwin’s cheeks covered in heat, just like his own. _“Levi…”_

Levi pushed Erwin with force until the man fell on his own bed, “Wha—” Erwin observed Levi pulled off his own boots and placed them together neatly, “Levi?” the aforementioned climbed onto the bed and straddle him.

“Ok, you did it.” Erwin was bemused, “Nice work, squad leader Smith,” he said before his left-hand start rubbing Erwin’s excited lower body from over his night clothes, with his right-hand Levi started unbuttoned his own shirt, “You got me in the mood, congratulations.” Erwin’s surprised eyes darkened before pulling Levi from his shirt and proceeded to kiss him eagerly, after some seconds, he abandoned his lips and attacked his neck.

“I am undressing you,” Levi felt’s Erwin’s tongue over his neck.

Levi swallowed, “Understood.”

Erwin placed kisses on Levi’s body just as he was admiring his nudity. Levi’s hand had not stopped from rubbing his privates, and even now, when he was still depositing caresses on his lover’s body, he could feel Levi jerking him off, “They were true…” Erwin listened to Levi’s words while sucking at his nipples, “ _Nnh…”_

“ _Ah…_ What was it?”

“The rumor… _Ngh_ … I told you about the eyebrows…” Erwin chuckled softly, “Don’t laugh.”

“Size is important, uh?” Levi’s grip around his shaft tighten, “ _Ouch._ ”

“Don’t get cocky, how you use it is the matter here.”

“Well, I am proud of myself in both matters.” Levi moved slowly, allowing Erwin to remove his pants, presenting his nudity to him; Erwin stared at some bruises here, some scars over there, caressing while sliding his fingertips over the paler skin.

Levi hissed, “Oi,” the hands of Erwin moving to his tights, moving to the back of Levi’s body, “I am the one to determinate that, not yo—” with a fast movement, the fair-haired man placed him under him. “Erwin…”

“Yes?” he asked while kissing his abdomen.

“Are you gonna fuck me?”

The squad leader continued his task, “I don’t mind if you take me,” he tracked down, kissing Levi’s muscular legs, inside his thighs, his knees and calves… he reached Levi’s foot, “Your orders?”

“Erwin!” Levi got up suddenly, flustered, “W-wait,” he felt heat reached his cheeks and ears, “Not there,” Erwin kissed his foot. “Oi!”

“You like it here?” he smirked, before slowly licking the back of Levi’s foot.

“F-fuck!” he exclaimed before gasping; Erwin bit Levi’s toe. “Dammit, listen to me…”

“I _am_ listening, _”_ Erwin smiled before leaving Levi’s foot alone and moving to his waist, his touch around Levi’s, stroking him softly; he listened to Levi’s swearing, “I am really, _really listening._ ” He felt Erwin’s warm breath on his cock.

“Oi…” he swallowed, “Are you really doing that?”

“You don’t like it?”

“I… yeah, I like it but,” Erwin kiss the head of his cock, “Dammit, _fuck_ … E-Erwin, it’s been a while, and I don’t jerk off usually…” Erwin blew, Levi shivered.     

“Don’t worry about it,” he said before taking Levi into his mouth.

“Fuck!” he said before Erwin started sucking at him; his bright blue eyes locked on Levi’s, hungering. Levi felt his heart beating increase, he could listen it in inside his head; the air escaping from his lungs and his strength leaving him. Erwin’s eyes kept staring still, attentive to every gesture, every word.

The warm of Erwin’s mouth, then he felt alone and immediately enjoyed the caressing from Erwin’s tongue licking his length, “Erwin,” the aforesaid took him once again into his mouth, enjoying the soft moans Levi tried to suppress. After Levi finished in his mouth, Levi let himself fell into Erwin’s bed, panting.

Erwin wiped his mouth and returned to Levi’s side, he kissed at his forehead and cheeks, then his jaw and neck, “Are you fine?” Erwin asked. Levi covered his face with his arms.

“Yeah, …I am fine,” he said after panting for some seconds. Erwin smiled and fell onto the bed. “Don’t tell me you’re tired now.” Erwin touched Levi’s face with the back of his hand.

“I wouldn’t dare. I am just waiting, for you to tell me how to proceed,” silver daggers staring him from behind his arms, “Would it be you? I? …Or would you prefer to stop for now?”

“Fuck no,” Levi sighed. “Fine, I will allow you to fuck me this time.”  

Erwin smiled at his words, then he took Levi’s hand, parting his arms, allowing him to see the soldier’s face, “Then I will make love to you this night.” Levi looked sideways, nodding.

The soft caressing of kisses over his body, the fingertips tracing patterns over his skin, burning after the brush of the callouses fingers. Levi opened his mouth, receiving Erwin’s; exploring, enjoying. He felt Erwin’s hand reaching his butt, tracing, pressing, groping and massaging, “ _Ah,_ ” his heart was at it again, beating, resonating, perturbing.

Levi bit Erwin’s bottom lip, Erwin moved away, stared at him allowing their sights to encounter. A fast movement and the man he once swore to kill was once again attacking his neck, sucking and biting, _“_ Ah!”, Erwin’s finger caressed his entrance, teasing; Levi opened his legs allowing better access to his body, Erwin smiled and penetrated his body, one finger.

He could feel Erwin’s finger moving inside him, caressing and exploring, reaching for that pleasurable place he hardly remember existed, “ _Fuck!_ ” he exclaimed when his spot was touched and massaged. After some seconds Erwin slipped a second finger, allowed Levi some time before start scissoring his insides, “Dammit… _Erwin…_ ”

“Don’t you like it, Levi?”

“Shut up, dammit, learn to read the mood,” he said between pants, “Bastard,” the aforementioned smiled before introducing a third finger, preparing; once he thought his partner was enjoying himself enough —even when trying to disguise his soft moans—he took his fingers out and position himself between Levi’s legs.

…Desire…

“E-Erwin…” he listened Levi gasped once he introduced the tip of himself, “stop teasing, d-dammit,” Levi said before Erwin thrusted slowly into him.

…Pleasure…

The soft moans of both men reverberating, their hips rocking slowly, then faster. Levi felt frustration when Erwin slowed the motions, teasing, always teasing. “Fuck you,” he said before pushing him onto the bed, riding him, “ _Ah!_ ” his hips moving, their faces bright red and the sweat running in their bodies.

Erwin’s hand held in his hipbone, moving at each thrust at the rhythm Levi had dictated. Erwin’s deep voice invaded the room, moaning at the pleasurable friction, he arched his back, looking for prolong the contact with Levi, trembling.

“You like it?”

“I… I have never…” he swallowed, “It’s the first time I am ridden… like this.” he said, panting, sweating.

“You’re being a little adorable,” Levi licked his lips, “I am your first time then,” he said with amusement. Erwin smiled at that, got up slowly, Levi leant over, kissing him slowly, eagerly.

“I can get used to this, that’s for sure.”

“You better do, stupid virgin.”                         

Once they were finished, Levi laid on him, “Let’s do it again.”

“Fucking pervert,” Levi said, feeling the warm wetness in his inside started pouring out from where their bodies were connected. “Enough for today, you’ve been working since morning, need to sleep, your eyebags are worse than mine.”

“But—”

“Don’t ‘but’ me, shut up and sleep. I can come tomorrow.”

“Will you really come?”

“You don’t want me to?” Levi lifted his face, staring directly into the blue eyes; Erwin smiled at the defiant sight. Erwin kissed him on the nose, Levi startled. “What—” he stopped his words, reformulating what he really wanted to ask, “So, what’s the meaning for this kiss? Since you love meaningful things so badly, sir corny.”

Erwin removed some of the wettened black locks of hair from Levi’s face, “I…” interest in Levi’s eyes, “have no idea I am afraid, indulge me.”

“Fuck you,” Levi said, resting against his head on Erwin’s body, “Imbecile.”

Erwin covered both of them, some sleep was something he was in need indeed.

 

 

He listened the movement in the room, covered his face with the blanket, such a soft bed… He opened his eyes, realizing he had spent the whole night in Erwin’s room. He sat up in the bed, was preparing to get up when he saw Erwin changing his clothes, “How late is it?”

“Don’t worry, you are in perfect time. I am leaving early because commander Shadis told me to go along with him to Stohess District, hopefully we will be back today after midnight; that it is if commander doesn’t feel tired and prefer to stay at an inn.”

“Shouldn’t we have done it more times then?” Levi’s question surprised him, “You said you wanted to do it again, I said no; if I had known you were leaving, I wouldn’t have denied it to you.” Erwin grinned.

“Don’t worry about it, Levi. I will have my revenge later,” Levi hissed.

He observed Erwin finished buttoning his t-shirt, he was able to remember that white t-shirt, he had fixed its buttons several nights before. Erwin applied some oil in his hair, then brushed it, styling it as usual; he opened a drawer and took out a small brush, then proceeded to clean his nails with it.

‘Conceited’, ‘big-headed’, they have said that kind of stuff in the showers, uh?

Erwin put the nail-brush inside the drawer and took out a small tweezer and a small old mirror also, then he proceeded to pluck off some misplaced hairs from his eyebrows.

“Are you seriously doing that?”

“Appearance is important,” he continue plucking, “Sina people is even more concerned about the looks, especially the benefactors today we are visiting.”

“For god’s sake, you’re a damn strategist, not a fucking doll.”

Erwin’s blue eyes placed on Levi’s nude body, he smiled, “Yet they must think they are talking to a doll.” he continued his task, “Nevertheless, they are talking to the commander, not me. I am just helping.” Levi kept watching him until he was done. Erwin had tied a tie handsomely before he put on a long military coat.

Erwin turned round, and proudly asked, “How do I look?” then he realized Levi was biting his lower lip; Erwin had parted his lips before he smiled, pleased.

“Not bad,” Levi confessed.

 

Their way to Stohess Distrit was quiet, the carriage taking them to the district was luxurious compared to the ones he and Levi used to ride after some of their dates. He had had such a great time, eating, chatting, drinking, kissing… it was so warm, feeling in love even at the risk of an imminent death.

He was unexpectedly happy with his current life.

Someday, he would be closer to accomplish his dream, and once his dream came true, he would be able to live his life even much freely than now, the true behind the walls will be—

“Erwin,” his commander called.

“Yes, sir?”

“You look tired,” Erwin smiled, then shook his head.

“I apologize, have been working at night.” Keith Shadis stared him so intensely, threatening him as much as possible.

“Don’t let that man get in your way.”

Erwin frowned, faking surprise, “Pardon, sir?”

“I said: Do not let Levi get in your way.” Erwin kept his neutral expression, neither revealing details of his surprise, not allowing Keith Shadis realized more information than what he clearly already knew, “You are the best man I can think of to succeed me as commander; I don’t want you to ruin your future. Hide that side of yours from the world.” he glared at Erwin, “I forbid you to have the Survey corps involved in your affair with Levi.”

He never thought the commander would realize, of course commander Shadis could acted dependent on him but then again… he had been chosen commander of the Survey corps for some reason, and being careless and stupid weren’t some of those.

Erwin said nothing.

“I don’t mind if you two got involved like that,” he sighed, “so bad you are not choosing a good wife instead, you could have had a pretty family,” Erwin kept his stern face, “but it’s true that’s only you who are supposed to choose what to do with your lives.” Shadis looked outside the window.

 

 

Erwin turned the key, locking off his room’s door, he yawned, opened the door and went in. He locked the door again while smiling; in his bed, Levi was curled under the blanket, the window still opened.

He walked to the window, closed it, removed his coat, shirt, boots, pants and socks, changed to sleeping clothes. When he turned round, he realized Levi had been watching him.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?”

“Wasn’t sleeping, just resting my eyes,” Erwin smiled at that, he went to the bed, kissed Levi’s forehead before kissing his lips. Erwin climbed onto the bed and rest, Levi fell beside him, his head on Erwin’s arm. “Are you fine?”

Erwin smiled nostalgically, “Let me ask you something,” Levi said nothing, yet nodded, “Hypothetically speaking, would you ever consider running away with me?”

“Ah?”

“To the mountains, the forest, whatever.” Erwin stared at him, Levi’s eyes piercing through him, “Or would you stay beside me as the commander here?”

Levi move closer, his dry and thin lips placed a kiss on Erwin’s lips before kissing the taller man’s forehead, softly, caring, lovingly, “I would not run away with you, Erwin.” the aforementioned parted his lips, receiving Levi’s urged lips. After some seconds Levi stopped. “I would stay with the Survey corps because I am aware here is where you really want to stay in order to fulfill your goal. I wonder if someday you will tell me about that dream of yours, but you don’t have to do it now; do it only when you truly feel like it.” Erwin pressed his forehead on Levi’s.

“Also,” Levi continued, “keep in mind that you don’t need to be the commander for me to stay here: a squad leader, a captain, a simple soldier; I don’t give a shit. The ranks don’t protect us from death. However,” he exhaled, “just don’t allow any fucking asshole to decide for you, to impose their ambitions to you. Do not betray me like that.”

Erwin nodded.

“Deeply, oh, so deeply I love you.” Levi kissed him softly again, then return to laid his head on Erwin’s arm, watching him from below; Erwin smiled sweetly again, as usual.

“Erwin, you already know I don’t say big words,” Levi felt Erwin’s arms embraced him before covering both of them with the blanket, “Don’t expect me to.”

“You don’t have to, Levi.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I am grateful with Kittyboo for again helping me with some expressions and words XD! Also I am really grateful with Hikaru-san for allowing me again to use that great pic of eruri under the rain!! And Anone!!, who authorized the use of that awesome hot image of Erwin and Levi hot kiss! her sims are SO great!! Thank you so much!!
> 
> This chapter concludes this fanfic, but this is part 1 of Liege series. Now about second part of this series, If everything goes accordingly, I shall start the second part in the next days, before going back to hell, which is better known as university, but if I don't make in time, then it will take me time because I really focus myself on study when I am in classes :(  
> If this second part were to be created, it would be a one-shot just involving a little of Erwin’s squad and probably his promotion as commander; some couple problems, trust problems and also lots of nsfw because i need it XD
> 
> I am aware the most want to read about Commander handsome, yet I wanted an story before his life as commander, the life he didn’t even really expected to have, just as he declared in the manga: He never thought he would have the whole survey corps under his orders. Therefore, I decided to do a story about the man, a simple squad leader, and I wanted him to be as happy as possible beside the one he loved until his last day. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading me gorgeous people, I hope the story had touched you a little w(_ _)w!  
> For news about the second part, or for reading my small series “Eruri of the day” and ficlets, you can reach me at [my tumblr](http://tsukinoyoukai.tumblr.com/) :D!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrests!


End file.
